


The Adulthood Chronicles

by MadiBuns, tsukitheoverlord



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bad Jokes, Dirty Jokes, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Future Fic, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marriage, Wedding Rings, Weddings, all yuma ships are pretty much onesided except for keyshipping, barian house party, hot pink dildo, no one should let these children go to a bar, no real chronological order for any of this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 13:58:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 24,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3252347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadiBuns/pseuds/MadiBuns, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukitheoverlord/pseuds/tsukitheoverlord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been seven years since they saved the various worlds, and everyone's grown up.  Well...mostly.</p><p>It seems like there's a lot that doesn't change in seven years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Prodigal Son Returns

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to our ficlet collection! What this will essentially be is a collection of various moments from the now-adult lives of our favorite Zexal cast. We decided to see how life might turn out for these kids once they've grown up a little - with our own spin put on it, of course.
> 
> The ficlets are not in any particular order - simply snapshots of life from the canon universe in the future. Some of them will go together, some stand alone. 
> 
> There will be plenty of fun to come, so we hope you'll all stay along for the ride!
> 
> We've made a masterpost on tumblr which may help sort out any confusion here:  
> http://stardust-rebellion.tumblr.com/post/109477060086/the-adulthood-chronicles-masterpost
> 
> Apologies, I changed my tumblr url and thus the link was broken, I completely forgot! ;; but it's fixed now, so there we go.

Three weeks this time. Three weeks since he'd been home.

The way he felt when he was homesick was like a nagging ache that intensified the longer he stayed away. He  _missed_  Heartland.

He missed the way the lights illuminated the city at night.  He missed being able to walk by a couple of dueling kids and slip on his D-Gazer - just to see how they were doing.  He missed his grandmother's cooking, his hammock, the view of the night sky from his roof - 

He even missed his sister's nagging.  Just a little.

The train ride home felt like an eon.  He was dirty, sweaty, exhausted, and most of all,  _starving._  He hardly registered the disapproving stares he received from other passengers.

All Yuma cared about now was the thought of being  _home._  He missed it so much that it was all that occupied his mind.

True, he loved his job.  He loved being able to see the world like his father and mother had, being able to go to all sorts of places that were unknown to the average person.

It was  _adventure_ , and  _excitement,_ and only nearly as fun as the high he got after winning a duel.  

And right there was another thing he missed -  _dueling._  He rarely got the chance to duel (even just on a tabletop) whenever he was abroad.  Most of the others on his team weren't interested, and though he'd been crestfallen at first, he'd kept himself going with thoughts of  _I'll duel a whole lot when I get home to make up for it._

He'd go and bother Shark, or maybe Tetsuo.  Hell, he'd duel  _any_ of the former Barians so long as he got the chance to just  _duel_ again.

The train slowed to a stop and the announcer droned out the station.  With a wide grin aimed at no one in particular, he swung his bag over his shoulder and marched off the train with a spring in his step, very nearly skipping.

Home. _  
_

He nearly took out a mother and child, whirling around to apologize with a sheepish grin, but never once stopping.

_Home._

Almost there.  He sprinted down the familiar path, bag banging painfully into his side with each stride.

He skidded almost comically to a stop in front of his house, the straps of his bag slipping form his shoulder as the bag hit the ground with a solid  _thump._

With a grin so wide it hurt his cheeks, he unlocked the door and threw it open with a flourish, startling his sister Akari and grandmother who were in the kitchen.

"Grandma!  Sis! I'm home!"  The volume of his voice probably rattled the windows, but when his family turned to face him, their grins were nearly as wide as his own.

The familiar smell of food cooking.  The rough way his sister tousled his hair.  The soft touch of his grandmother's wrinkled hands on his cheeks.

Yeah, there wasn't a lot that was better than this.

_Definitely not._


	2. I'm Gonna Keep Him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, Madibuns here. I honestly don't write much, but let me tell you oooh boy was this fun. Vector's a lil' shit, but surely he's just misunderstood?

Vector believed pissing people off was the best possible past-time.

Honestly, there couldn't be a single thing in the world more satisfying. A game as fun as dueling that he was equally talented in.

Everyone around the house had their special little ticks, and oh boy was it fun to irritate and abuse the living hell out of them. Watch them fume and stomp around like they could do something about it. Ha!

He started off simple. Little pranks here and there. Really getting to know his victims and find what got under their skin the best. It ranged from stealing things to drawing dicks and insults on defenseless, sleeping faces. Child's play really, but it got the job done all the same.

Alit was by far the easiest to piss the hell off. The abundance of passion that man has would always leak into a frenzied rage, yelling loud enough to rattle the building. There were countless ways to antagonize the man. Mentioning Yuma in a flirtatious manner, a raunchy joke here and there, and throw in an insult or two and Alit would fly off the handle! 

With Gilag is was more fun to steal things. The large man was essentially a pack rat and kept way too much junk for any single living thing. After living together in the same house the former Barians all learned a little more about each other and their interests. Gilag seemed to harbor an affinity for collecting plush creatures and pop idol paraphernalia, which littered his room. Vector was only too happy to take advantage of this slightly embarrassing hobby and hide them throughout the house. The only other thing that could get a rise out of the man was stealing his food, but that was just too easy.

For Mizael, Vector had to get a tiny bit more creative. Although the man was possibly the most hot headed, he was also the most stubborn. It took forever to crack the stiff bastard, but oh was it fantastic to watch Mizael's face crumble with fury. The guy really has no self-control HAHA! Once Vector figured out the password to his computer and found a few carefully written documents, the fun really began. Vector would alter or replace entire paragraphs or pages with whatever crossed his mind, be it mind numbing gibberish or disgusting pornography. Being inappropriate always added fuel to the fire. Poor, poor Mizael would have to spend hours looking through his documents and rereading files just to make sure that not a single word was out of place. Once finished, the man would storm through the house in a rampage. He has never actually caught Vector yet, though.

Honestly, Durbe wasn't as much fun to bug. Whatever Vector threw at him was usually counter with a calm rebuke or dismissal. It annoyed Vector in the beginning, but was eventually accepted. Some people are just too up tight. Vector still keeps an eye out for any possible tools that would break that calm, collected exterior to get to the raw, frustrated layer hidden below.

Merag, surprisingly, found his pranks as amusing as he did. There wasn't much he got out of antagonizing her too often, although the woman was fully capable of a horrible streak of rage like any of the others. However, Vector felt he enjoyed her encouragement and occasional banter more than anything else. Light teasing was more common between the two.

Now Nasch was truly the grand prize in this game. The man was bossy and controlling at the best of times and there is no way Vector could possibly allow that to be easy for him. Nasch's irritation slowly became easier to pick up on, a twitching eyebrow, a tapping finger, or clenched jaw. The satisfaction Vector felt whenever he saw the fire burn behind Nasch's eyes would make him almost giddy. Oh it would take time, but it was definitely worth it. Usually it was accomplished by either taking a joke much too far, or just setting Shark up in a very bad position that usually involved Yuma. 

Oh Yuma, now that young man was only too much fun to tease. He was finally aware enough to catch on to whatever Vector would imply or suggest. Vector wouldn't hesitate to say the most perverted or flirtatious comments in hushed whispers or obnoxious shouts. Watching Yuma flush in embarrassment, splutter, and backpedal was just too rewarding. The young man was never clever enough to come up with a come back that wouldn't backfire on him, and forcing Yuma into that corner was very exciting. Yuma is possibly the best plaything available!

Now, while on the subject of Yuma, there is in fact a wonderfully easy way to irritate almost everyone at once.

These chances weren't available too often, Vector was usually forced to take advantage whenever he got the chance.

These opportunities usually made themselves known when Yuma would visit. The young man would sprawl across the wide couch that dominated the space in the large sitting room. Once he was settled, Vector wouldn't hesitate to pounce.

Vector would fling himself across Yuma's lap and tightly wrap his arms around the young man's waist. Vector could practically feel the heated glares and uncomfortable stares from everyone present. They did not seem to appreciate Vector's "affectionate" handling of Yuma. Vector was simply pleased their attention was on him.

However, he couldn't help, but enjoy that despite Yuma's whining and groaning, the young man would never push him away. Yuma would seem to sink into the embrace and even place his warm arm across Vectors back. Vector suspected it was probably because Yuma had no where else to place them, but it was oddly comforting.

Vector would often find himself thinking about their bizarre relationship at these times. The young man he had once betrayed with vicious malice and brutality, still accepted him.

Called him a friend.

Would die for him.

The thought would always make Vector uncomfortable.

Until, suddenly, Yuma would shift, making himself and Vector more comfortable. Allowing Vector to press just a little closer and enjoy the warmth of his half embrace.  
Vector would hide a smile against Yuma's shirt. He would never admit how thankful he is for this second chance. 

For the forgiveness of his comrades. 

For the home he was accepted into.

For Yuma's friendship.


	3. The Universe in Infinity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tsuki here : >
> 
> Astral probably gets rather lonely when he can't be with Yuma and all of his friends. But does he really know what loneliness is? Sort of, I think. Better than he realizes.

The universe was vast, seemingly infinite.  Astral knew this as well as he knew the stars in the sky - there were many worlds, and within those worlds, many types of beings that all lead unique lives.  It wasn't that he'd actually been to any of these places; rather, he held an innate knowledge of the life that thrummed throughout the universe like a delicately fluttering pulse.

It was just something he  _knew_ and was always aware of, whether he thought consciously about it or not.

Perhaps it was simply something that came along with being who he was.  It had been this way ever since he had fully recovered his memories seven years ago, with the help of Yuma and his comrades.

_Yuma..._

Now, there was a unique being.  Yuma was...special, different.  His aura shone a slightly different color from those around him.  He was, quite literally, Astral's other half, a part of him he'd since thought long lost.

But...Yuma wasn't a part of him.  No, not anymore.  He'd become his own unique existence, and Astral could only marvel at his brilliance.  

Yuma was the child he'd scoffed at, the person he'd grudgingly grown to respect, the friend he'd grown to trust with his life, and the missing part of his very own soul.  

Being absent from Yuma's side had been...strange, at first.  It was far quieter than he was used to, and the lack of another presence at his side made the emptiness there more pronounced.  He never thought he'd actually miss Yuma's general  _loudness_ , but he actually  _did._ It was strange to think about.

He wasn't surprised that he did miss Yuma.  He'd been reluctant to part from him when they first had to separate, but knew it had been for the best.  It wasn't to be the last time they met, though - as fate would have it, the universe required their help and their power combined.

And when that had been resolved, Astral found it difficult to keep away from Heartland for long.  Many of his fondest memories were there, with Yuma and his friends.  

Dueling with Yuma, dueling  _against_ Yuma, watching Yuma grow as a duelist.  Each memory he had with Yuma was something long-since seared into his being.  Even after hundreds, no, thousands of years, he would surely never forget.  Though his time spent together with Yuma and his friends was tiny and insignificant to the vastness of his own life, he doubted he would ever make memories as important as those.

He would never have friends quite like the ones he had made while staying by Yuma's side.

And ever since they had saved the universe again, the worlds had been at peace.  The Astral World was whole and safe as it should be, and he looked out across it with contentment.  This was what he and Yuma had fought so hard to save.  He would never stop being thankful that they  _had_ saved it.

Arms folded, he looked to the sky then, feeling the infinity of the universe more deeply than ever within himself.  Truly, the universe was vast - but somewhere out there, there were his friends.  Somewhere out in this universe, he was not completely alone, as alone as he may be in this moment.

The thought buoyed him.  He wanted to...go back to Earth.  To Heartland.  He wanted to see his friends again.  He wanted to see  _Yuma_ again.

The intensity of that desire surprised even himself, his body glowing so brightly that his physical features were nigh indistinguishable.

Well, perhaps another visit to Yuma was long overdue.

* * *

 

As Astral was able to travel to Earth fairly quickly, he rarely took into account what time it may be when he reached it.  Sometimes he arrived during the day, but other times he would show up in the middle of the night, or early morning.  

Yuma seemed especially adverse to his early morning visits.  Astral kept in mind not to disturb Yuma's sleep if he was not yet awake whenever he came to visit.  It put Yuma in a rather...poor mood to be woken up early, it seemed.

And as he wasn't fond of Yuma's constant griping that would inevitably follow for the rest of the day, he decided to simply wait for Yuma to wake up on his own.

In this case, it seemed to be rather late at night.  Street lights were on, and lights in houses were dimmed.  Astral floated towards Yuma's house with practiced ease, passing through the wall of the second story and into his room.

As expected, Yuma was fast asleep.  He lay sprawled on top of his bed, one leg carelessly thrown off the side of his mattress and covers mostly kicked off.

The faintest of fond smiles found its way onto Astral's face as he floated closer until his feet touched the floor.

And also as expected, Yuma was still a careless sleeper.  He had no idea how he managed to stay so still whenever he slept in the hammock, but on a bed...Astral shook his head slowly.  He simply did not hold still.

He watched Yuma for a moment longer, his face rather ridiculous looking in sleep.  His mouth was wide open, there were pillow marks on his face, and the guttural snoring sounds he were making were  _horrendous._ And...was that  _drool?_

Astral folded his arms across his chest with a sigh.  Yuma may have grown in body and mind, but certainly, he was still the same as ever.  Astral noted that though humans would grow and mature, there was still much about them that never changed.

Yuma's voice was deeper, he was taller, his eyes were sharper and narrower - but, really, he was the very same Yuma he had always been.  He still liked to eat copious amounts of food, loved dueling above all else, and his hands were just as warm as Astral always remembered, even if they were bigger now.

Ah, those hands -

His fingertips fell on the palm of one of Yuma's face up hands, the touch light enough that Astral barely felt it.  But then Yuma's fingers curled in slightly, touching his own.

His first instinct was to pull away, but something stopped him.  He allowed his fingers to rest more fully against Yuma's hand instead, making a tiny sound of surprise when Yuma's fingers only held onto his more firmly.

Foolishness, really.

But Astral simply stood there, fingers in Yuma's grip, and though he could pull away if he wanted, he found that he  _didn't_ want to.

Something about the familiar touch of Yuma's hand set him at ease.  Instantly, the empty void of quiet that haunted him whenever he was apart from Yuma filled up again, and his soul felt whole and warm.

Complete foolishness.

But Yuma felt like  _home._

 


	4. Home Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, Madibuns again. So, originally I was working on a totally different ficlet idea, but it kinda deviated hardcore from the plan... I ain't even mad. Happy little accidents happen right?
> 
> Continuation from chapter 1.

Not even five minutes in the house and Akari was pushing him towards the stairs to get cleaned up.

Groaning, Yuma shuffled up the stairs, lugging his bag with him. He smiled as he pushed the familiar door open, flicking on the lights and carelessly dropping his bag. He stepped in, hopping around the artifacts littering the floor. After his parents return from the Astral world, they didn't hesitate to start sending more mysterious and exotic artifacts home once again. Eventually Yuma's small attic hide-out was filled to the brim and the excess began to crowd Yuma's own room, not that he minded.

Once Yuma began his own adventures into the world, he started to bring home his own prizes from successful and memorable excavations. Small statues and relics of his own discovery fitted in alongside the items his parents spent years recovering.

Yuma's fond gaze scanned his room and a soft smile graced his lips.

He felt good about his occupation. Following in his parents foot steps just seemed like the only path that was meant for him. However, he could never stay away as long as they did. Yuma couldn't stand to be away from the most important people in his life for such long periods at a time. It was torture for even just a couple weeks but, he could understand why his parents did so now. Sure it could get depressing when holidays would roll by and the only contact the Tsukumo household would receive from the couple was a postcard or package, but Yuma was used to it. Traveling the world was his parent's life. For them, they were happy together no matter where they went. As long as his mother and father had each other they were never lonely, and Yuma could respect that. 

It's just that, Yuma didn't quite have anyone he could share these adventures with. At least not like before.

But that was just fine!

Because all the people he loved and cared about would always be there for him. They'd always welcome him home with open arms and bright smiles that would match his own.

And of course, there were the visits from a particular spirit that he would practically be buzzing with excitement for, no matter how sudden or inopportune. 

Yet, Astral was somehow always able to coordinate his visits with Yuma's return home. Yuma never really figured out how Astral figured out how to travel between their distant dimensions, but he never bothered to question it.

It only mattered that he and his closest friend were reunited again.

Honestly, Astral's calm disposition and constant curiosity had always made Yuma feel more peaceful on the inside. The blue entity's presence gave Yuma a much more complete feeling.

Maybe that's the feeling his parents experienced together.

Wow, ok that's embarrassing. Awkward comparison there.

However, Yuma could never deny that having Astral by his side felt more right than anything else in the world.

Speaking of the spirit, Yuma suddenly felt a light presence in the room. Spinning on his heel, he turned to face the pale being hovering barely a foot away.  
Ignoring the spirit's shocked expression, Yuma launched himself at the being. Wrapping his long arms around Astral in a welcoming embrace, accompanied by a soft sigh, Yuma felt the affection returned. 

Yuma leaned his head against Astral's and chuckled, "Welcome back."

Yuma felt the spirit's arms tighten around him as Astral replied, "Welcome home."


	5. Shots Shots Shots!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a two-hour long collab written by both of us at 5 in the morning. We're pretty exhausted, but I must say, this was the most fun to write and the one we were looking forward to writing the most.
> 
> We hope you get a kick out of our hard work.
> 
> A side note: these children are not adults. They are children with drivers' licenses that say they are of age to drink. No one ever let them in a bar.

Alit was only half listening to the sugary pop music emanating from the television set when the idea struck him.

They should go to a _bar._

The Barians had never really had a night out before as a group. With seven different schedules to coordinate, it was hard to get any free time to line up. However, lately things had really slowed down in the household and most days were wasted away.

Like right now, Alit was only doing one-handed push-ups while Gilag watched...something or other about pop idols on the TV.

Alit sat up on his haunches, glancing back over at Gilag.  

“Hey.  I got an idea.”

The larger man turned his head slightly, indicating that he was listening, but his gaze still remained focused on the TV.

“Everyone’s pretty much free today right? We should go out.”

Gilag’s eyes finally left the screen to focus on the crouching man, eyebrows raised in uncertainty.

“What do you have in mind?”

Alit’s answering grin could only be described as feral.

* * *

Alit found Nasch in his office, lazily reading the paper from that morning.

“Hey Nasch! We need the keys to the mom van.”

Nasch glared at Alit from over the top of the paper, eye twitching with irritation.

“I _told_ you guys not to call it the ‘mom’ van anymore.”

Alit shrugged.

“Yeah, sure, okay, whatever, but we need the mom van keys."

Nasch gave a long-suffering sigh and put down the paper.  He looked up at Alit for a while before answering again.

“Do I want to know what you need them for?”

Alit grinned in response.

“‘Cause we’re all going out!”

“What.”

“Yeah!”

“Alit, we are _not_ going out.”

Alit sighed as though he were being patient with someone who was being difficult.  Which, well, Nasch kind of was.  Nasch furrowed his eyebrows, but Alit plowed on ahead.

“We’ve never done anything fun since we all moved in here.  Not together, at least.  C’mon, we could use a change of pace.”

Nasch groaned as he massaged his temples.

“Okay, I’ll bite. And where exactly do you think we should go?”

Alit’s grin only widened.

* * *

Now that the hard part was done with, Alit had to track down Merag and Durbe.

He found them in the main sitting room. Gilag was talking with them and from the sound of it,it seemed like he was explaining the plan to them.

Alit smirked and swaggered towards the group.

“Are you guys ready to have the wildest night of your lives?”

Merag grinned deviously.

“Hell yeah! I’ve been dying to do something like this!”

She rose from her seat, taking a step towards Alit and lifting her hand to give him a high five.

Durbe merely shrugged.  “Good luck getting Nasch’s approval on that.”

Alit twirled the keys on his finger, giving Durbe a victorious smirk.

“Well, uh, yeah, I’m kinda the _man.”_

Durbe face shifted from doubtful to horrified and he slowly rose to his feet.

“Excuse me…”

Durbe walked to the door, as his foot steps slowly started to fade they heard a concerned, “Nasch?”

Merag laughed as she awarded Alit with another high five.

* * *

Yuma was practically vibrating with excitement. After having received a very lengthy and annoying lecture on safe drinking practices and social conduct from Akari, the young man patted his pockets for the possibly the hundredth time. Yep, D-Gazer and wallet were still there.

Astral floated overhead, watching Yuma bounce around his room, seemingly unable to hold still.

“Yuma.”

“Hm?”

“You still have not provided an explanation to me about where we are going tonight.”

“Oh yeah.  That.”  Yuma grinned.  “I’m going out with the Barians tonight!”

“Where to?”

“Uh, well, it’s this place called..a bar.”

“Explain.”

“It’s this...place that people go to.  To, uh.  Drink stuff.”

Astral blinked at the incomplete explanation.  “Is that...all?”

Yuma scratched the back of his head as he tried to think of a better way to explain.  “Not _really_.  I mean, there’s more to it than that.  You hang out with people, talk, and catch up and stuff.  You pretty much go there to have fun and relax!”

Astral nodded slowly, as though he were accepting this explanation.

“I see.  So it is a place of social gathering for humans.  I will remember that.”

Suddenly, Yuma’s D-Gazer emitted an obnoxious trill. Yuma quickly retrieved the device and answered the call.

“Hey,Vector!”

_“Hey, Yuma-poo! Wanna have some fun tonight?”_

“Obviously. Do you know what time everyone’s heading out?”

_“Everyone?”_

“Yeah, Alit called and said we were all going out tonight! You’re going right?”

_“Oh that’s right. I almost forgot. Well then I guess I’ll see you later tonight Yuma-poo!~”_

The call cut off and Yuma flicked off his D-Gazer, careful to slip it back in his pocket.

* * *

Nasch stood at the door looking at the group present.

“Everybody’s ready, right?  ‘Cause we’re not coming back.”

There were sounds of assent from the group.

“Alit, give me the keys.”

Durbe put a hand on Nasch’s shoulder, shooting him a meaningful look that was lost on Nasch.  

“I’ll take those.”

Nasch’s shot Durbe a puzzled look.  “Why?”

Durbe sighed quietly.  “With this group, I know you won’t be able to handle it without having a few drinks yourself.”

Nasch hesitated for a moment but relinquished his hold on the keys.

“Yeah, but I’m definitely not drinking that...what is that frou-frou shit, martinis or whatever?”  He looked over to Merag now, who fumed.

“But they taste amazing!”  Piped up Gilag unexpectedly.  Everyone looked at him for a moment.

“...Right, yeah.”  Nasch lost his drive.

Durbe was the one to break the awkward silence.  “Let’s head out.  We don’t want to be late picking up Yuma.”

Before they could reach the door, a sing-song voice rang out.

“Aren’t you forgetting something?”

Atop the staircase stood Vector.

“JA JAAAAAN!~”

Vector hopped onto the banister with a flourish and proceeded to slide down to the bottom, jumping off to land perfectly on his feet, hands thrown dramatically into the air.

Everyone rolled their eyes with a groan.

From the hall, Mizael walked out of the kitchen holding a steaming mug of coffee. He barely spared the group a glance as he strode purposefully back to his room.

Vector called out sweetly.

“Miza-chan.~ Aren’t you going to join us tonight?~”

Mizael slowly turned back to face Vector with a grimace. Without a word the man flipped him off and spun back around, heading towards his room.

Vector clicked his tongue.

“Touchy.”

* * *

The car ride was loud and suffocating. The vehicle was stuff with too damn many young adults, hollering and arguing relentlessly.

When Yuma was picked up, the sound of voices grew a bit more cheerful, but no less loud.  If anything, the volume had _doubled._

Ryouga still couldn’t believe that he had actually agreed to this.  Durbe shot him a knowing glance, as though he knew what he was thinking.

He sighed and looked out the window, watching the scenery go by.  Yeah, so maybe he hadn’t been as hard to convince as he could have been.

Ryouga wasn’t really paying close attention to the loud conversation in the back seat, but it was sort of hard to tune out.  Especially Yuma, whose voice was several decibels louder than everyone else’s.   _At least._

“Hey, you know what?  You know who we haven’t seen in a while?  Kaito!  Man, I wonder what he’s been up to?”

Durbe glanced over at Ryouga again, taking notice of the distinctly _evil_ looking smile that had spread across his face.

* * *

Kaito walked into the living room with a look of disbelief on his face.  Chris lowered the book he was reading, taking note of Kaito’s expression.

“Kaito?”

Kaito dropped his hand to his side, look of disbelief still lingering.

“I just got a call from Ryouga.”

Chris blinked at that.  “Kamishiro Ryouga?  What was that about?”

Kaito shrugged offhandedly.  “He wants me to go with him and the other former Barians to a bar or something.  I dunno.  I’m not going anyway, so it doesn’t matter.”

At that moment, Haruto had been heading for the kitchen but stopped when he heard Kaito’s words.

“No way, nii-san.  You’re going.”

Kaito folded his arms across his chest defensively.

“Haruto, I don’t have time for this. It’s probably going to be an obnoxious reunion that will end in tragedy.”

“Nii-san, don’t be so melodramatic.”

Chris snorted softly.

Kaito shot Chris a look.

Haruto continued.

“Nii-san, when was the last time you left the lab, let alone the building?”

Kaito stood in silence refusing to meet his gaze.

Chris sighed.

“You should go out. It’ll be good for you. Go have fun and relax with your friends.”

Kaito shot Chris a withering glare, knowing full well he has lost this argument.

* * *

As the van rolled to a stop, Yuma threw open the door and leapt onto the pavement. Alit wasn’t far behind as he shouted at the top of his lungs.

“HELLO HEARTLAND! I HOPE YOU’RE READY BECAUSE THE BARIANS ARE ON THE PROWL TONIGHT!”

Shark’s door slammed open.

“Alit, shut the _fuck_ up!”

The others clamored out after him, laughing.

Yuma bounced in place as Astral floated behind him, smiling with amusement.

Suddenly, Yuma shot forward, shaking with excitement.

“Kaito!”

Yuma skidded to a halt in front of the young man.

“I had no idea you were going to be here tonight!”

Kaito sighed, looking over Yuma’s shoulder to catch Shark’s eye.

“Yeah, well neither did I.”

Shark returned a sly grin as he strode past towards the entrance.

Yuma glanced back, confused.

Alit took it upon himself to usher the party inside, Rio trailing behind with a loud whoop.

* * *

The evening started off innocently enough.  Everyone was chatting, drinking, and generally having a good time.

After about his third or fourth drink, Yuma began to feel almost overly giddy.  He hadn’t really drunk a lot in the past, so this was probably the most he ever had in one sitting.

He talked loudly and excitedly to Astral, uncaring that he received strange looks from other bar goers for talking to what looked like thin air.

“Astral.  Astral, this is so great.  You know?  It’s like...everything is _super_ _awesome_ right now.”

Astral furrowed his brow as he watched Yuma knock back half his glass.  “Yuma.  Are you certain this is a good idea?  You are becoming strange.”

“Yeah, yeaahhh it’s fine.  Fiiiine.  Don’t worry ‘bout it, Astral.  All’s good.”  Yuma finished his glass with a sigh.

“...I am not sure that is the case.”

A few seats down, Rio stood from her seat, bending down to slip off her shoes, turning to her brother and smiling sweetly.

“Rio.  No.  I’m not holding your shoes.”

“Ryouga.  Hold my shoes.”

“I said _no.”_

“Ryouga.  Hold.  My.  Fucking.  Shoes.”

Shark sighed and took them reluctantly.  “So what are you going to do, then?  Walk around barefoot?”

Rio smiled brightly.  “Yep!”

Yuma giggled to himself.  “Shark-sis is great!”

That earned him a look from Shark.

Suddenly, an arm slithered around Yuma’s waist. A hot breath whispered none too quietly against his ear.

“Well if you like taking clothes off, Yuma-poo, I would be only too happy to help.”

Yuma felt cold air hit his stomach as a hand slid across his abdomen.

“W-whua?”

As quickly as it appeared, the hand running across his skin vanished. Yuma turned to see Shark holding Vector’s wrist, while his other hand held a fistful of Vector’s jacket. Shark began dragging the handsy young man away.

“First of all: no. Second of all: that’s gross.  Have some decency.  Third of all: go play with someone else who actually wants to play with you.  But good luck with that.”  And he released Vector off into the drunken rabble.

“Be free,”  He called after him in a monotone.  “Go be among your equally gross kind.”

And with that, Shark returned to his seat next to Durbe, carefully nursing the single glass of scotch that he’s had for the entire night.

Kaito stood not too far away, refusing to make eye contact with anyone in the group, white-knuckled grip on his own drink.

Yuma’s attention was drawn back to Rio as he heard a low groan and a pop. The woman’s arms were reaching high above her as she slowly stretched. Her legs drifted apart, almost straddling the stool she was balanced on. A few men nearby took notice, much to Shark’s chagrin.

Shark, growled under his breath.

“Close your damn legs Rio! For God’s sake you’re wearing a skirt!”

Rio snorted, unimpressed.

“You close your legs, _Ryouga.”_

A choked snort came from Shark’s left, and he shot a look at Durbe who innocently sipped a glass of water.

Shark turned back to notice the men closest to Rio leaned back, trying to get a better view. He pinned the men with a vicious glare forcing them to back off with a look of genuine fear in their eyes.

Yuma observed the action with a grin as he sipped at a drink that he didn’t really remember ordering, but somehow wound up in front of him.

Astral continued to pester Yuma, constantly throwing out “Are you sure about this, Yuma?” and “I do not think this is a good idea.”

Yuma brushed him off and glanced around the bar, trying to spot more of his friends.

He briefly spotted Vector across the room, standing atop a pool table shirtless and sliding off his belt with a loud whoop and a cackle.

Yuma faced forward again, deciding there were many things he didn’t need to see, and that was one of them.

That was likely the most sober decision he had made since arriving.

He was pulled from his thoughts by the sound of Alit’s voice calling his name.

“Yuma!”

Yuma flashed Alit a wide grin.  “Aw man, Alit, I gotta say, this whole thing was a _great_ idea.  So great.”

Alit, however, seemed to ignore Yuma’s words and instead clasped one of his hands in both of his.  Yuma blinked at the sudden gesture.

“Hey Yuma.”

“What?”

“Do you have a mirror in your pocket?”  
  
“Uh, no, but I do have my deck -”

“Because I can see myself in your pants.”

“I don’t think you’d really fit in there -”

Alit leaned in very close suddenly, close enough that Yuma could feel his breath on his face.

Before Alit could get any closer, Yuma felt a firm grip on his shoulder pull him out of his seat and away.  He only got a glimpse of Alit then, who fell forward and landed face-first against the bar top.

Yuma found himself suddenly standing behind Shark, the one who’d grabbed his shoulder, he realized.

“Alit, what the hell are you doing?”

Alit stumbled back holding his face. He rounded on Shark.

“Damn it Nasch!”

Alit sprung forward with a fist raised. Before he could land the hit, Shark had already pushed himself and Yuma out of Alit’s way.

Unable to stop his momentum, Alit’s fist connected with the jaw of a of a big, burly man.

Time seemed to slow as the large man rose from his seat to face Alit.

Before anyone could react the man returned his own jab straight to Alit’s face. Luckily for Alit, his instincts kicked in and he swiftly dodged the clumsily thrown fist.

Gilag, who had been spending his evening (badly) singing karaoke, overheard the commotion and quickly leapt to Alit’s aid.

The two covered each others’ backs as more patrons converged upon them.

Yuma watched on in horror as bodies were tossed almost effortlessly aside. His eyes were torn from the chaos before him as he heard glass crashing to the ground behind him.

Vector, clad in only his shoes and boxers, slid across the bar top sending bottles and glasses crashing to the floor. With a maniacal cackle he began to kick more and more glass into the air, sending shards and liquid raining down upon his audience.

Yuma yelped as he was forced under a table by Shark.

“Do not _fucking_ move!”

Yuma nodded helplessly as Shark ran off to pull his sister from the fray.

Yuma watched him guide her out the entrance, as Durbe guarded them from the back.

Along the wall towards the back exit, Yuma saw Kaito quietly sneak out.

Astral observed all of the chaos from above, eyes wide.

“I was under the impression that this was a place humans gathered at to have fun.  Is this usually how things proceed?  I do not see how this could possibly be considered any form of ‘fun’.”

Yuma whined from beneath the table.

“This was not the plan.”

* * *

Mizael groaned as he heard the doorbell ring out. It was 2 in the damn morning. Why the hell would they ring the doorbell?

Making his way slowly towards the front of the building, Mizael snarled as the ringing continued.

“I’m fucking coming already, just hold the fuck up.”

He finally swung the door open to reveal a very different group than the one that had set out that evening.

Nasch stood at the front guiding Merag through the door with a dismissive grunt.

Gilag followed pulling Alit, who was shouting something about how he “coulda’ taken’ them on” while Gilags other arm was occupied carrying an unconscious, and severely underdressed Vector.

Lastly, Durbe walked through the door patting Yuma on the back as Astral floated behind.

Mizael caught Durbe’s eye before he could pass.

“This is why I will never go out with all of you as a group.”

* * *

The morning after was twice as awkward and uncomfortable.

Shark had gone to his own bedroom after he was certain Rio wasn’t going to leave her own.

Durbe had set up painkillers, water bottles, and trash bins, before he too retired for the night.

Unfortunately for the rest, they had ended up sprawled across the large couch in the main sitting room.

During the night, Gilag had fallen to the floor taking all of the blankets with him and cocooning himself. Alit was position so that his head fell back over the edge of the couch at just the right angle to produce the most gargled snores possible. Oddly enough his shirt was missing. Yuma was mostly sprawled across Alit’s lap, almost having worked his way out of his own pants, thanks to Vector who was clinging to his legs with a death grip.

As they slowly came to, Gilag wormed his way towards the kitchen. Yuma desperately tried to regain feeling in his legs after pulling himself free from Vector, searching for his D-Gazer which flashed with over ten missed calls from Akari. Alit walked along holding the walls blearily asking where his shirt was with his dry, cracked voice. Vector slowly curled in on himself holding his head. His voice was disturbingly low and reminiscent of his former self.

“Where the _fuck_ did my clothes go?”

Astral observed the aftermath from the chaos of last night, and shook his head slowly.

“Observation:  humans are...particularly self-destructive in the name of ‘fun’.”

 


	6. They're Together?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! It's been a while. Not much to say here, this is just a simple little chapter to tide you over for MadiBuns' next ficlet, which is gonna be a whopper!
> 
> This silly little thing was written by the both of us.

Yuma, with some difficulty, rolled out of the tangled web of sheets and blankets that were constricting his arms and legs.

He hit the floor below with a rather solid thump, groaning to himself and lying in place on the floor for several seconds.  This caused Astral to materialize, floating above Yuma and observing his predicament with a detached air of amusement.

“Good morning, Yuma.”

A groan was all he received in response.

He only stirred when he heard the sound of the door to the guest room opening, and flopped his head onto its side so he could see who it was.

Shark peered into the room with a long-suffering sigh.  

“Yuma, get your ass up already. Breakfast started ten minutes ago and Gilag’s going to eat your share if you don’t hurry it up.”

Yuma’s head snapped up.

He pushed up off the floor and made for the door in two strides, but Shark barred the exit.

“No way.  Get dressed and cleaned up first.”

Yuma whined Shark’s name, but Shark refused to budge on the matter.

Shark walked away with an air of finality, and thus, Yuma was left to change in a hurry.  He threw his clothes this way and that as he changed, pulling on a shirt haphazardly and pulling on his pants whilst hopping towards the door.

As he reached for the door handle, Yuma could hear Shark’s voice calling from down the hall.

“And don’t you dare come down here without brushing your damn teeth!”

Yuma whined as he opened the door, heading towards the bathroom.

Walking down the hall, Yuma rubbed his face, trying to completely wake up.

Suddenly, a bedroom door ahead of him swung open.

Recognizing it as Durbe’s room, he prepared to the neat young man exit, but instead was greeted with the sight of Mizael.

Who was, well...not wearing a shirt.

Yuma was pretty sure he was awake now if he wasn’t before.

Mizael glanced over Yuma briefly before continuing past him down the hall and into a room that was presumably his.

What.   _What was that._

Instead of heading to the bathroom and brushing his teeth like he was supposed to, he made a mad dash down the stairs to the kitchen, slamming both hands down on the table when he made it there, breathless and eyes wild.

“You guys.  Mizael just _came out of Durbe’s room shirtless_.”

Rio paused in buttering her toast and arched an eyebrow at him.

“Yeah, and…?”

“And...and…!  Why is no one surprised?!”  He glanced around the room, taking note of everyone’s distinctly uninterested expressions.

Vector clicked his tongue.  “And I’d hoped you had something more interesting to tell us with that look on your face, Yuma~”  A giggle.  “You should know better than to get me all excited like that~”

Shark sighed as he walked over to the table with a mug of coffee.

“They’ve been going out for five years, Yuma.”

A beat.

“FIVE YEARS?!”

Rio rested her cheek against her palm and shot Yuma a quizzical look.  “Yeah, didn’t you know?”

“No! No I did not!”

Astral chose this time to interject, arms folded as he looked over at Yuma with mild surprise.

“I had learned of the nature of their relationship years ago, through the course of my observations.”

Yuma could only sigh and shoot him a look at that.  “Of course.  Of course you did.”

Alit squinted at Yuma, speaking through a mouthful of food, spitting everywhere. Vector grimaced.

“But… It’s been _five_ years…”

“And no one thought to tell me?!”

Vector flicked a glob of food off his arm, aiming it at Alit’s face.

Speaking in  the most deadpan voice he could muster, “Very attractive Alit, really. Women must throw themselves at you. But, yeah, Yuma. It wasn’t obvious?”

Yuma groaned in frustration, flinging his hands in the air.

“No, it kinda wasn’t.”

Everyone fell into silence for a moment.

Shark piped up suddenly.

“Yuma, did you brush your teeth?”

Yuma opened his mouth to answer until Durbe walked in, drawing everyone’s attention.  He only noticed after he’d gotten his coffee, turning around to see that he was the center of attention.

“Is..there something wrong?”

He glanced over at Shark for reassurance, most likely, and Shark only sighed, looking up at the ceiling as though he hoped it would provide answers.

“Yuma didn’t know that you and Mizael were together and was kind of surprised by it.  That’s all.”

Durbe blinked at that, looking from Yuma to Shark.

“I...see.  However, it... _has_ been five years.”

Yuma only groaned as he sank into a chair.

Astral, who had been mostly silent during the entirety of this exchange, murmured to himself just audibly enough for Yuma to overhear.

“As usual, it seems Yuma is very unobservant.”

“Shut up.”

 


	7. Just Another Job

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hey, Madibuns here.
> 
> Today's adventure follows Yuma. It starts out in the field and gets pretty wild.
> 
> Also I got a couple things to say...
> 
> First off, DISCLAIMER: I KNOW ABSOLUTELY DIDDLY SQUAT ABOUT ARCHAEOLOGY. Nothing I wrote was researched and I have no proper knowledge about the process of an excavation. I was too lazy to look up anything so.... I apologize.
> 
> Second, I AM SO SORRY. I literally had 95% percent of this done over a month ago and then I just hit some kinda wild funk. I am such a slug...
> 
> Anyhow, I hope you enjoy.

It was _incredible_.

Yuma had been assigned to excavate with a crew in the jungles of South America. It was an amazing trip seeing the foreign cities and villages that were so drastically different, yet similar to many other places he's been.

Sadly, he wasn't allowed to spend much time meeting the locals. Immediately, members of the team that had contacted him arrived. They ushered him into a rickety vehicle that, after a brief stop near a market, set off.

Moving at a gruelingly slow pace, weaving through the thick jungle, Yuma could barely contain himself. The team that had asked for his participation had plenty of men and women he had worked with before. The fact that they wanted his help at this site was incredibly significant.

Apparently Tsukumo Yuma was making a name for himself and rising up to his father's level.

The car could only take them so far, so the small group was forced to travel through the dense foliage on foot. Although, it didn't matter to Yuma, who was nearly bursting with energy.

It never cease to amaze or amuse the few members that traveled with him. Yuma's boundless optimism and excitement seemed to invigorate them. The hike that should have taken hours seemed to pass in half the time. The crew was shocked to see them arrive before sun down.

Familiar faces greeted Yuma warmly and new faces welcomed him aboard. After introductions and a large meal, the leader, Carver, had pulled Yuma aside to brief him on more details about the excavation.

It turned out the excavation had not been going as smoothly as he had assumed. Accidents kept causing the team to have to backtrack or lose people and tools. There had been no deaths, but injuries had forced many men to leave and too much time had been lost.

With the lack of manpower and progress, the team was hoping for a _miracle_.

* * *

 Weeks had passed, and even Yuma's spirit was beginning to waver.

The location had seemed perfect, but there was still little evidence to be found. More tools had broken and another man was injured during a storm that had washed away almost half of what little progress they had made.

Yuma was beginning to fret at the possibility that there was nothing there. He was frustrated, not for himself, but for the men and women who had spent so much time and energy, searching endlessly, and having nothing to show for it.

He was sick of their weary, doubtful faces. He wanted to see these men and women radiate with joy and excitement. To know how amazing they were. They deserved it.

So, Yuma continued to pour everything he had into his work.

He studied the charts that had once meant only gibberish to him. He would stay up scoping out the locations that maybe landmarks to hidden troves of discoveries. He was at his wits end.

Until, one morning, the very miracle they had been hoping for happened.

* * *

 Yuma, weary from his long night of rereading the information they had gathered for possibly the twelfth time, stumbled.

Right into a hole.

But that hole, was an entrance.

After pulling Yuma out, the team discovered distinct signs and art within the cavern.

Quickly they moved every resource they could to carefully remove the layer of dirt and sediment covering the entrance.

Although Yuma wanted to stay and watch the men work, he had been hauled away by one of the older women to get the scratches from his tumble checked.

As she applied some cream and a few bandages to the minuscule cuts on his palms, Yuma heard a loud crash.

Ignoring the woman's protests, Yuma dashed out of the tent. He arrived back at the site to find a mess of metal and wires.

"What happened?"

Yuma sprinted towards Carver, who had covered his reddening face, shaking with rage.

"Equipment broke Tsukumo... without it we can't get a view in there without disturbing anything.

Yuma scrambled for an idea.

"Can't we just, I don't know, get someone in there?!"

Carver groaned as he dragged his hand down his face, stopping at his jaw.

"We would have to lower them with the crane, but the winch has been acting up. I don't really think it can support enough weight. Also, anyone we send in would have to fit through that gap, but none of our guys are small enough for that."

Yuma glanced around at the men present. Their frames were in fact too large to fit. He clenched his fists, causing his cuts to sting.

Yuma blinked.

"Wait, Carver, I almost fell in. Won't I fit?"

Carver turned towards Yuma, his brow furrowed.

"No Yuma. I'm not going to send you down there on your own. You just don't have the experience and are nowhere near familiar enough with the tools. Besides we're not entirely sure just how deep it is."

"But I can still go down and check, right? I can take a light and a camera even, so if I don't really get what i'm seeing you guys will at least have a look."

Caver looked frustrated, but Yuma was sure he would give in. They were running out of time and needed something, anything, fast. They couldn't afford to wait for new equipment or parts.

Carver sighed and finally looked Yuma in the eyes.

"Alright Tsukumo. Get a light and camera. I'll tell the men to set up the crane."

Yuma flashed a bright grin, giving the older man a thumbs up.

"On it! Kattobingu!"

Carver shook his head.

"Kid is a lot like his father. Tsukumo men may just be the death of me."

* * *

 Yuma latched the small pouch to his waist. Camera, flashlight, water, pencil, and notepad, that should be enough.

He darted out of his tent.

Yuma skidded to a halt in front of the recently erected crane. It was...

Ugly.

It was thin, and a little mangled looking. The winch was a mess, cord frayed and the sides were rusty and banged up. It honestly looked like it would collapse under the weight of a bird.

Yuma swallowed hard,'How much did I eat this morning?...'

A large hand suddenly clamped onto his shoulder.

Carver's leaned over Yuma's shoulder.

"You sure you want to go down there kid?"

Yuma straightened his posture and faced Carver, nearly pouting.

"Yeah! I'm not gonna let something so tiny like this scare me off!

Carver gave Yuma a weary smile.

"Alright kid, lets get you down there. We want to make this quick. We'll lower you as far as we deem safe. Document everything you can as you go. Once you do we'll haul you out. We want this taken care of before nightfall, got it?"

"No problem Carver!"

The crew made quick work connecting the cord to Yuma. No vests were available, so the crew was force to lash a makeshift one from spare rope and clips. As they bound it to his chest,Yuma had to focus on not bouncing about.

His grin had stretched so far it was hurting his face.

He was about to go into a place within the earth that hadn't been touch in centuries. An entire world, buried beneath him. It wasn't just the discoveries that awaited him beyond the darkness, it was what they was going to do with those discoveries.

They were going to give them new life. Bring them to light. Connect these worlds.

Finally, Yuma began to lower himself through the hole. The crane groaned as if it were in pain as it helped Yuma along his descent. Before his head disappeared below, he shot everyone a thumbs up.

"Kattobingu!"

* * *

It was dark!

Obviously, yet Yuma couldn't help but feel a bit intimidated by the surrounding blackness. The only source of light that illuminated him overhead did little to pierce inky nothingness.

It felt as though dark tendrils were trying to reach out and claim him.

A clang resounded.

Yuma's heart skipped painfully. He gripped the cord fiercely, making it bite into his cuts.

Nothing.

Yuma breathed.

He looked up and could distinctly hear the sound of Carver bellowing at someone.

It's fine. He's not falling. Yuma swallowed past the lump in his throat, starting softly, but increasing in volume, he laughed.

Carver's voice suddenly rose above his delirium.

"Don't mess around kid! We don't have time for you to play any games!"

Yuma sent the man a wide grin, barking back at him.

"Sure thing Carver, just don't scare me like that! I'm planning on you guys getting me outta here! Not dropping me!"

"Right, right kid, just hurry it up!"

Yuma chuckled, feeling his heart beat relax.

Whipping out his flashlight and camera, he set to work.

* * *

He still hadn't reached them bottom.

Yuma groaned, wishing for nothing more than the ability to stretch and relieve his aching body.

Clinging for, what felt like, hours to the thin cable was actually more boring than he thought.

During his descent Yuma had realized a shape was nearing him the further down he went.

Finally the light hit it and he saw a tall sloping wall, decorated with intricate and colorful symbols and depictions of men and beasts.

He had to keep himself from wiggling in excitement.

Yuma took as many photos possible of every visible inch.

He made brief notes about the slope and occasional mentions of the time.

Eventually he felt himself halt in mid-air.

He looked up to the tiny spec of light above him.

'How far have I gone?..'

Sighing, he placed the camera and light back into his pouch.

Knowing he was in for a boring ride back up, he focus on the wall in front of him. Without his light the pictures were not nearly as visible, but Yuma chose to stare at them none the less.

Yuma curled in slightly. He glanced back at the darkness that cradled him from behind and below.

There was just no end to it.

Closing his eyes, Yuma faced upward again.

Once he was out they could get some real work done. Everyone's spirit would brighten, they'd settle into a pace, and an easier path to access the expansive cavern would be determined.

Suddenly, Yuma was jostled in the air.

His eyes shot open, immediately focusing on the fading light above.

A crack echoed down the cavern accompanied by a scream, and then Yuma was weightless.

Air whipped past Yuma's face as he stared up at the light. His heart thrashed against his ribs as he held uselessly to the cable.

Falling.

He was tumbling through the air.

Disoriented he fought to steady himself, but it impossible. Which direction was up? Was he facing down? How close was the wall?

A louder sound penetrated his ears and then everything was dark.

Like the nothingness that embraced him.

* * *

Feeling came back first.

It was like his entire body was on fire. With every breath a stronger wave of pain would surge through him, attacking in a relentless onslaught.

His body shuddered with a groan that sounded choked and hoarse.

Yuma stayed as still as he could manage. Trying to calm his breathing and think.

He was in a cavern. There was a noise. Then...

He fell.

Right.

Slowly Yuma cracked open his eyes. He was greeted by the same darkness that had consumed him.

Yuma closed his eyes once more.

'How long have I been down here?'

Sucking in a breath, Yuma tried to raise himself to sitting position. He barely made it halfway before a searing pain pierced his torso.

He dropped back to the ground scream catching in his throat.

His right hand slowly raised and felt along the top of his abdomen.

Felt weird and kinda bumpy. He hoped there wasn't too much damage.

Yuma's breathing shuddered as he attempted to move his other arm.

No good. The pain laced its way along his arm.

Broken.

Yuma lowered his arm and focused on breathing. Desperately trying to find the least painful point of his inhale and regulate it.

After what felt like hours, Yuma attempted to sit up once more.

Using his good arm for leverage he struggled into an upright sitting position against another surface.

His forehead began to itch and felt taunt like there was a film across it.

He dragged his fingertips across to feel something slick. He grimaced realizing it was his own blood.

Wiping his bloodied fingers on the hem of his shirt, he almost sobbed with relief.

His pouch was still attached to his hip.

Carefully, he pulled it around to rest on his front.

Digging through the small compartment, he searched for something useful. His fingers met a cool smooth tube.

Flashlight.

Light.

He pulled it out, praying it still worked.

Clicking the switch at the bottom, a weak light penetrated the darkness around him.

Yuma winced at the change, but forced himself to look.

It wasn't a particularly wide area he had fallen into. Rocks were strewn around him and large boulders blocked any possible route for escape. Turning his gaze upward, Yuma's throat constricted.

Nothing.

His light wasn't reaching the top and the small halo from the hole was gone.

'How deep am I?'

Yuma groaned. It was bad. Really bad.

Looking down, he frantically pulled everything out of his bag.

D-Gazer. Where was it? It wasn't there? That wasn't possible. The bag was closed and didn't have any tears or rips. It couldn't have fallen out.

He never packed it. It didn't seem necessary at the time.

Shit.

Yuma leaned back and thought about what he had.

His note pad, a broken pencil, half a water bottle, cracked camera, and a flashlight.

Nothing useful.

Wanting to scream he dropped back against the wall behind him, cringing from the pain that wracked his body.

A strangled sob left his throat.

He would have to wait.

His crew would be frantically trying to reach him. They would share his desperation. He just had to believe in them.

It was quiet.

* * *

Yuma tried to ignore the suffocating darkness.

For awhile he talked. His habit of incessant chatter kicking in. Topic after topic spilled forth. He formulated plans for his return home, sang silly cartoon themes or pop music, recalled his past adventures.

However, it did little to ease the deafening silence.

Eventually he quit talking. His throat raw and parched. He shook his water bottle, watching the cupful of liquid swish around in a whirl pool.

Not a lot left.

At some point he found the notepad resting in his hands.

He reread the notes he had scrawled earlier. Nothing particularly detailed. He wondered if these would even matter anymore. The camera had most of the important stuff on it, but he wasn't sure if it was completely trashed or not.

Yuma eventually pulled out the broken pencil.

It was in half, but still usable.

He thought about writing more notes, but grimaced at the thought.

Now didn't feel like a time for work.

Yuma wiped his brow feeling something scratch him.

Pulling back his hand he stared at the worn ring clinging to his finger. Slowly he ran his thumb along the bottom, seeing the section where worn paint and cheap plastic met, losing himself in thought. Sighing, he refocused on the notebook.

He started to draw. Doodling odd pictures of duel monsters that were probably insults to the actual cards. Smiling, he continued, drawing every monster in his own deck.

He paused, staring at the shaky image of Hope.

That was a card he hadn't seen in a long time.

Hope...

* * *

His light was fading.

Yuma opened his eyes to a bleak world of flickering light.

No.

Yuma grabbed his flashlight, cursing himself. He never mean to fall asleep. Especially with the light still on!

Weakly, he shook it, clattering it against his ring.

Clutching the cool tube in his aching hand, he begged softly, voice shaking.

"Please."

It flickered valiantly.

"Please."

The light began to dim.

"Please."

Yuma throat tightened and he choked on a sob.

With a soft click, Yuma was swallowed by darkness.

* * *

Yuma didn't know how long he'd been sitting in darkness.

Hours?

Days?

He was almost positive it was years.

Years...

The water was long gone.

His breathing began to shudder.

In the dark he could see faces.

Faces he missed.

Yuma stared into the dark, watching them come and go.

His family looked at him so warmly. Their caring, loving faces made him feel so much younger.

His parents looked so proud. Like he had done something amazing that they had always believed he was capable of. His sister grinned at him. Like she wanted to tease him mercilessly, but crush him in an embrace filled with all the affection she could muster. His grandma was wearing her usual gentle smile. He could see her small wrinkled hand reach towards him, as though she wanted to cup his face and soothe him.

Their faces returned to the darkness and a heavy weight settled over his chest.

Yuma's cracked throat let out a soft whine.

His friends found him next.

They looked so excited and cheerful.

Kotori smiled with the usual softness in her eyes. Tetsuo grinned like some smug punk. Takashi looked like he wanted to lecture him, smirking like the know it all he is. Tokunosuke eyes seemed as mischievous as always. Cat-chan was so lively, hands curled in her signature pose.

Everyone was laughing and they just seemed to be getting farther away.

Then they were gone.

Shark was standing in front of him.

Yuma shifted, the weight on his chest never budging.

Shark looked kinda angry. Well he always looked angry, but this was different. Yuma wasn't sure if it was directed at him or not, but then Sharks expression changed.

He looked weary and annoyed, but overall... Fond.

His eyes settled on Yuma firmly, pinning the young man. Yuma could feel the weight increase and his breathing felt so slow.

The rest of the Barians appeared behind Shark.

Rio was holding her brother's shoulder, smiling brightly past him at Yuma. Durbe stood at Shark's other side. He looked calm and composed. Behind him was Mizael. The unimpressed frown ever present, but he sent an acknowledging nod towards Yuma. Alit was grinning widely behind Rio, bursting with life. Vector looked like he was laughing like a mad man, with a devilish glint in his eye. Gilag stood at the back, his large frame standing the tallest. He looked content and happy.

Their collective gaze was firmly set on Yuma.

Yuma's eyes burned.

Faces seemed to be appearing and disappearing faster.

Kaito, Haruto, the Archlights, Droite and Gauche, Anna, Fuuya, and so many more. They whizzed by, vanishing before Yuma could fully take them in.

It hurt.

Yuma clenched his fist, feeling the thin ring on his right hand bite into his skin.

He choked.

Yuma leaned his head back and carefully setting his good arm over his face as he sobbed.

No more.

He didn't want to see anymore.

"Yuma."

Yuma's cries cut off.

No...

He slid his arm away from his face slowly.

A gentle blue light expanded in front of him. It did nothing to lessen the darkness, but filled him with a sense of serenity. A humanoid figure formed in the light, but Yuma already knew who it was.

"Yuma."

Astral said his name softly. So quiet.

The spirit approached Yuma slowly. He floated above the resting man, eyes locking onto Yuma's. His hands reached for Yuma's face and Yuma could swear he felt them.

Tears flowed freely down Yuma's cheeks as broken sobs wracked his body. He coughed and hiccuped, gasping for air past the weight crushing his chest.

Yuma's dark, red eyes never left the mismatched pair staring into his.

He croaked, voice weak and raspy.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Astral smiled sadly at him.

"Yuma."

Yuma blinked.

Astral was gone.

So dark.

Yuma's head fell back.

He didn't know if his eyes were really open.

The weight on his chest only grew.

So heavy.

'I don't..'

He could hear a slow thumping noise. It was getting softer.

'I don't want to...'

A bright light filled his vision. Getting closer.

'I don't want to say goodbye.'

So quiet.

* * *

The Tsukumo household sat in silence in the living room.

Akari rested at the edge of her seat, her head resting in her palms. Grandma Haru was sitting, sipping a steaming cup of tea. Obomi moved slowly along the edges of the room dusting.

Akari couldn't believe it.

They got the call almost a week ago about the accident, but...

It couldn't be true.

Today they would find out for sure.

A soft knock echoed through the house.

Obomi stopped her motions and grandma gently placed her cup down.

Akari raised herself up and headed for the door. Her heart was in her throat as she reached for the door knob.

Slowly she pulled it open.

Outside stood a thin, battered young man.

His left forearm was wrapped in a ridiculous red cast, held by a sling to his chest. A clean, white bandage was tightly wound around his head holding gauze in place against his forehead. His tan skin was mottled with a rainbow of bruises, traveling up his exposed arms, neck, and face.

His face.

Bright, red eyes crinkled with a smile.

"I'm home."

* * *

Yuma faced his sister in the doorway. Waiting for...

Something.

She just stared at his with an unrecognizable expression.

Unable to stand the silence he made to move forward.

Then everything blurred and a crushing pain surrounded him. Pressure gripped his head and forced his face down onto smooth skin.

A shuddering breath was released against his ear.

"Yuma."

Akari held Yuma in a fierce embrace. Her arms surrounded him, one gripping the back of his faded shirt, the other buried in his hair, pushing his head to her shoulder.

Yuma sighed, closing his eyes.

"Sorry for scaring you sis..."

His right arm raised to hold her back, he pressed impossibly closer into her embrace. Face resting against the hood of her vest.

Gently, Akari rocked, pulling Yuma with her.

After what felt like a century, Akari released him hesitantly, Yuma doing the same.

He looked over her shoulder to see his grandmother smiling at him.

He stepped inside and painful got to his knees, accepting her welcoming arms. He settled against her frail frame, enjoying the affectionate pats along his hair and back.

She hummed a soft tune, the same tune she would hum as she bustled through the house finishing whatever tasks she set herself to do. It made him feel so much more at home.

Eventually she pulled away, patting his cheek softly.

"You look like you could use a good meal."

Yuma chuckled as he carefully rose to his feet, Akari helping him.

He heard wheels roving against wooden floors and glanced to the hall to see Obomi rushing towards him.

"You suck Yuma! You suck!"

Yuma smiled as Obomi came to a halt in front of him.

He rested his palm against the top of her.

"Yeah, I know. I suck."

Obomi's arms extended to reach up towards Yuma. Her thin, metal claws lightly tapped along his cast, gentle and slow. Carefully they rested upon the bandages around his head, following the white material, fluttering along the point it met his hair.

"You suck..."

Yuma laughed.

"Love you too Obomi."

* * *

After a light dinner, the Tsukumo household sat in the living room.

Yuma relaxed in the center of the couch, sunk into the cushion.

Grandma Haru was resting against his right, holding his hand.

Her warm, wrinkled fingers felt so small in his palm. Occasionally her thumb would rub against his knuckles, running along the cuts and bandages, careful not to push on them. Her thumb brushed against the plastic ring and Yuma could feel it twist as it was pulled along by her fingers.

Had it always been that loose?

Akari was pressed to his left. Her arm around his shoulder, wary of hitting the sling.

Her head was leaned over his shoulder. Her hair began to tickle his neck, but instead of moving, he rested his own head against hers.

Obomi buzzed around the background, cleaning up the mess and occasionally spouting insults.

Something was on the television, but no one paid it much attention. Everyone was completely distracted by the warmth and affection that clouded the room.

Yuma closed his eyes. Breathing slowly, deeply. So grateful to be home. He could feel himself drifting, sleep fogging his thoughts.

He really shouldn't fall asleep in the living room. He knew his friends would hear about his return home, and he was almost certain Kotori would show up.

But...

He slowly sank lower into the cushion. Relishing the comfort he was receiving.

Just a few minutes should be alright...

* * *

He awoke to a soft voice and the smell of coffee.

Shifting, he realized his sister and grandma were gone, yet a warm heavy blanket was draped over him.

That voice again.

His eyes focused in the soft light of the room on the figure of a woman. Her petite frame leaned over him, whispering. He could feel her small hand pressed on his shoulder, as she coaxed him awake.

He smiled.

"Hey Kotori."

Kotori's small heart shaped face split with a wide grin. Her eyes squinted as tears began to pool.

Carefully, she crawled onto the couch beside him. Balanced on her knees, she wrapped her arms around his neck, leaving space between them, as if she were afraid to put any weight on him.

Yuma's arm curled around her waist, pulling her closer.

She huffed against his hair.

"You always know how to scare the hell out of me."

"You sound like my sister."

Kotori patted his head lightly, and pulled away, a laugh threatened to escape her lips.

"Only, because I care."

Yuma hummed as he stretched, blanket slipping down his front.

"Yeah, I know. When did you get here?"

"A little while ago. Everyone else is in the kitchen."

"Everyone?"

Kotori rolled her eyes.

Yuma grinned sheepishly as Kotori helped him raise from his seat, blanket falling to the ground.

By the light outside he could tell it wasn't too late. The sun had just barely set giving the room a warm glow.

The smell of fresh coffee enveloped Yuma as Kottori guided him to the kitchen.

Stepping through the entryway, Yuma wasn't surprised to see his old school friends gathered around.

He grinned as they all rushed him.

Cat-chan made it first, pushing herself between Yuma and Kotori. She leaned close placing her hands against his chest, careful of her nails on the thin fabric. Sweetly, she looked at his face, tears pricking at her eyes.

"Oh Yuma! I'm so happy you're safe!"

She shot Kotori a sharp glare, whispering curtly.

"I said I would wake him up!"

Tokunosuke bounced up to Yuma, smiling like a mad man, tears spilling over his cheeks.

"Yuma! We were all so scared when we heard, or not!"

Yuma smiled, scratching the back of his head, not sure what to say to the small gathering.

Takashi appeared on his right, patting Yuma's shoulder with shake of his head.

"To summarize, you shouldn't worry your friends."

Yuma chuckled, shrugging off his arm.

"I know that much, Rep! You don't gotta lecture me any more than my sister does."

Takashi squawked indignantly.

"I haven't been class representative in a long time Yuma!"

"Eh, but you still act like it."

Tetsuo interrupted, pushing everyone aside and bringing his large hands down on Yuma's shoulders, grinning widely.

"Enough a that! We all have a bit of catching up to do."

He pushed Yuma towards the head of the table.

Akari and Grandma Haru passed him on their way out of the kitchen. Akari smiled, but her eyes held a warning.

"We're gonna head to our rooms Yuma. Don't cause too much of a racket."

Yuma laughed, taking his seat.

"No promises sis."

Obomi rolled up to his side holding a platter with coffee, milk, and sugar. Before Yuma could react she placed a cup in front of him, fixing it for him.

"Here, Dumbass."

Yuma sipped at the warm liquid, humming appreciatively. The cup had more milk and sugar than coffee, just the way he liked it.

"Thanks Obomi. I didn't expect you to baby me."

Obomi set the tray in the middle of the table and headed towards the hall.

"You suck Yuma!"

"Night Obomi."

* * *

Yuma briefly ran over the events of the accident. Nobody seemed satisfied by the short explanation, but didn't press for anymore details after seeing Yuma's face. The memory was more painful than the physical injuries he'd sustained.

Instead he let them tell him about their more recent adventures and events, listening attentively.

When each person had finished their story, Kotori began making plans for them all to go out.

She decided that they needed an outing to fully enjoy each other's company. Everyone agreed to a day of eating, shopping, and dueling.

Eventually, everyone felt they should leave and let Yuma rest. Together they headed to the door, Kotori breaking off from the group.

"Go ahead and catch the monorail guys, I want to tell Yuma a few things."

They looked as if they wanted to protest, but Tetsuo managed to shove the group through the front door, shutting it behind him.

Yuma turned to face Kotori, bewildered.

"So?..."

The small woman shifted on her feet.

"Well, I may have told more people than just the old numbers club gang..."

Yuma paled, immediately understanding.

"You told Shark-sis, didn't you?.."

Kotori nodded with a nervous smile.

"And she told everyone."

Yuma groaned.

"So, I'm gonna be getting a lot of calls aren't I?"

"Pretty much, but also expect another visit soon."

"Huh?"

"I might have told her you were home now too."

Yuma whined.

"I was gonna surprise them!"

Kotori held her hands up in defense.

"But they were all so worried!"

"Yeah.."

Yuma sighed in defeat, turning away he faced the door.

"Thanks for warning me ahead of time Kotori..."

Kotori blinked, surprised by Yuma's sudden submission.

"Yuma?...Are you ok?"

They stood in silence, Kotori looking at Yuma's face searching for an answer.

Yuma finally looked back at Kotori, his usual lively, bright eyes dimmed. He suddenly looked much older and weary.

"I am. Though, I was pretty worried too."

Kotori's expression grew pinched.

She moved towards Yuma, pushing her arms around his torso, hands grabbing fistfuls of his shirt along his back. Softly she pressed her head against his chest, hearing the soft rhythmic  thumping of his heart.

Yuma frowned, he didn't want to keep worrying his friends.

Yuma wrapped his arm around her shoulders and gently rested his head atop hers.

"I'll heal, Kotori, and I know I have you guys to rely on. I won't try to take this on by myself. If there's one thing I'm sure of, it's that my friends are always there for me. And I'm sorry. I'll do my best not to worry you all as much. I promise."

Yuma heard Kotori sniffle and shift her head up. He pulled away slightly to look down at her.

Face damp, she rested her chin against his chest, holding his gaze.

"Don't make promises you can't keep Yuma."

Yuma's face cracked with a smile.

Laughing softly, the two continued to hold one another, neither wanting the tender moment to end.

* * *

Kotori left, talking about preparing for her date with Rio or something.

Yuma didn't have much time to relax after that.

A call alert ringed through the home system.

It was Kaito surprisingly. He wasn't expecting to hear from them so soon, well he figured Haruto made him do it, but it still mattered.

"I see you're back."

Yuma laughed at the awkward, curt greeting.

"Yeah, I'm back Kaito. And I'm fine, battered and bruised, but fine."

Kaitos lips twitched with a smile, but suddenly the camera was eclipsed by Haruto.

"Yuma! How are you? I wanted to call sooner but nii-san wouldn't let me. I finally convinced him we needed to make sure you were okay."

Yuma smiled at the spry teenager.

"Haruto! Man, you really shot up since the last time I saw you! Looks like you're catching up to your brother there. I'm doing great. I'm back in Heartland and some friends were just here a bit ago."

"Oh! We should all hang out Yuma! Nii-san needs to get out of the lab more and it has been a really long time since we've all seen each other."

Yuma could hear Kaito huff in the background and another voice laugh.

"Someone else there Haruto?"

Haruto smiled from the monitor.

"Yeah, Chris pretty much lives here now. Hey Chris! Yumas on!"

Yuma watched the screen blur briefly before focusing on the image of a tall man with flowing silver hair. He smiled at Yuma.

"Good to see you safe and sound Yuma."

"Chris, haven't heard from you in a long time. You've been pretty good?"

Chris nodded, humming slightly.

"Very. Kaito and I have been making quite a bit of headway in our research. Although, Haruto has a point about Kaito not going out enough."

Yuma laughed as he heard Kaito growl. Chris coughed to get his attention again.

"By the way Yuma. I feel I should warn you, I told my brother's about the incident. You should expect to hear from them relatively soon. Michael seemed quite concerned."

Yuma sighed, realizing the long night he had ahead of him.

"That's cool. If I don't hear from them I'll probably get ahold of them myself. Thanks for letting me know."

Chris smiled, waving goodbye as Haruto took back the focus.

"Alright Yuma, I think we're gonna go. Nii-san is getting cranky. I'll call again later to make some plans!"

"No problem. I can't wait to see you guys. Take care yeah?"

Haruto bobbed his head as the camera shifted once more to Kaito. His eyes seem to pin Yuma in place with their intensity. Scanning over him.

"You are okay right?"

Yuma frowned.

Wow, even Kaito was reading him. Though that wasn't unusual for Kaito.

Yuma decided he didn't feel like lying.

"I'll get there."

Kaito held his gaze, before sighing tiredly.

"Take care of yourself."

"Back at ya."

With a small beep the screen went blank, blinking the call time.

Yuma stretched going back to the kitchen for another cup of coffee, even if it had been sitting for awhile.

As he stirred his cold mug, hip propped against the counter, his D-Gazer trilled.

Flicking it on he saw Michael and Thomas.

Thomas looked mostly bored, flicking through his deck. He seemed to smirk once he caught sight of Yuma, but he did put his deck down, so Yuma assumed that meant he cared enough to pay attention.

Michael on the other hand spoke hurriedly. The usually gentle and serene young man was flustered and quite a bit upset. He seemed like he was struggling to withhold tears. Thomas appeared surprised, so Yuma guessed this was a sudden release of pent up feelings.

"Yuma!"

Yuma was forced out of his thoughts by Michael's shout.

"Ah, yeah! Michael good to see you!"

"Yuma you weren't listening!"

Yuma shrugged, still overwhelmed by Michael's outburst.

"Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! I was distracted."

Michael slowly began to calm down.

"I'm just so relieved."

"Umm, me too."

Michael groaned, annoyed. Thomas pushed closer to take half the screen with his face.

"Hey Yuma! Heard you got smashed some! Bet that sucked."

Michael squaked at him, but Yuma only laughed. It was refreshing to see someone not so serious about the entire ordeal.

"Yeah, you can say that, and it sure as hell did suck."

Thomas grinned and Michael visibly relaxed.

Composing himself, Michael tried speaking again.

"I'm so happy to see you again Yuma. When Chris told us I wanted to come back to Heartland right away. You sound alright, but you look-"

Thomas cut in before Michael could finish.

"You look ugly man. Like something chewed you up and spit you out. Jeez, guess you're never really gonna look as good as me huh? Can't tell if I liked your face more before or after that accident. HA!"

Yuma rolled his eyes as Michael reprimanded his brother, who continued to snicker unabashedly.

They talked for awhile longer until Michael was satisfied. They said their goodbyes, but before Yuma could move from his spot in the kitchen, his D-Gazer went wild.

Calls flooded in and Yuma could barely react.

First, there was Anna.

She was kinda loud. Well, loud enough to piss off Akari upstairs. She kept shouting about coming over, how she wasn't worried, and then the sound of her rocket launcher blasted the D-Gazer. He managed to get her attention convince her that it was fine and if she was gonna come over she should do it another day, it was already late, and Yuma would need to contact a contractor before she could arrive.

Immediately after her, Fuuya called.

He wasn't as loud, but he was equally enthusiastic. The young man had really surpassed his old teenage role as "ESPer Robin" and was handling a variety of parts from a whole assortment of genres. He talked about getting Yuma interviewed, which if Yuma had given him the go, there was no doubt it would have become national news. Yuma grimaced at the idea. As much as he enjoyed people's attention, that thought was too overwhelming. They managed to settle on Fuuya giving Yuma a shout out on the next live talk show and Yuma promising to watch. Because he really didn't want to sit in the audience for that.

Next, was Gauche and Droite.

Yuma answered the phone to hear a loud manly voice shout, "HOLY FUCK KID!" Once he overcame his momentary shock, he could hear Droite asking about how he was doing, with the occasionally "HOLY FUCK!" from Gauche, who looked like he was pacing in the background. As much as Droite tried to get Gauche to quiet down, it just didn't seem possible for the man. He would rebut with, "We almost lost him, Droite!"

Yuma wonders when he was adopted by them, because they seemed to believe that was the case.

Eventually the flow of calls trickled out and Yuma felt it was safe to put his D-Gazer down.

Until he heard a knock at the front door.

* * *

It was not a gentle knock.

Yuma couldn't figure out who would possibly be knocking on his door at this hour.

Well he could guess a few, but it still was way sudden.

Yuma pushed himself of the counter he had become practically molded to.

Quickly striding towards the door, he hesitated answering it.

He got the feeling no peace would come if he let the overwhelming force behind the door in.

However, Yuma wasn't known for making the smartest decisions.

Opening the door, he felt a powerful grip latch onto his shoulder, dragging him forward with a surprised squeak.

Then, what felt like two pythons coiled around him, forcing the air from his lungs and crushing his already sore rib cage. Pressure was forced against shoulder and neck. He choked, spluttering for a breath.

After a moment, the powerful hold lessened, giving Yuma the chance to gasp, gulping down air.

A familiar peppy voice teased him.

"You're not even gonna hug me back after I come all the way over here?"

Yuma focused on the head of long dark blue hair that spilled over pale shoulders. His attacker pulled back with a sharp smile.

"Shark-sis!"

Yuma's arm swung around her shoulders to give her a quick squeeze back.

"I thought you were trying to break me for a second there."

Rio laughed.

"As if. Apparently it takes a lot to take you down, but here you are! Still kicking."

Rio gave him a warm smile looking him up and down, eyes softening, voice laced with compassion.

"You really took a beating huh?"

Yuma smiled weakly.

"Yeah, but I'm here. And so are you! So what exactly are you doing here?"

Instantly Rio's eyes blazed.

"Practically the whole house has been moping around! Everyone's so moody it's starting to piss me off. Alit's been a whiney, soppy mess. Gilag just keeps hiding in his room with that idol crap blasting out the door. Vector looks like he's going to commit murder, he keeps growling like a fucking animal. Durbe and Mizael look fine, but the air around them is so tense it feels like I'm trying walking through a brick wall whenever I get near them. And Ryoga has refused to say a word, sitting in his office like a dumbass, thinking no one can tell he's about to throw up."

Yuma blinked, stunned by the rant he hadn't expected to spew out. He also felt guilty.

"Um, okay. So did you come to, get away from them or...?"

Rio smiled sweetly.

"No, I'm here to pick you up."

"What?"

"I'm picking you up. Grab your stuff. I don't really wanna wait too long."

She tapped her foot impatiently, expecting Yuma to hop to it.

Yuma groaned inwardly, knowing there was no room to argue.

Guess he wasn't gonna head to bed for awhile.

* * *

Yuma couldn't help but take note of her car. It was sleek , with a deep purple paint job. Expertly waxed and maintenanced. It was really cool. It was probably expensive. It was...

Shark's...

Looks like Rio just kinda took it, and he couldn't even pretend to be surprised.

Rio hummed along to something on the radio.

Yuma was unusually quiet, but Rio seemed to content to leave him in silence.

Yuma stared out the tinted window, watching the city go by. In the day the city was beautiful. Clean and lively, people bustling down the streets, kids dueling and playing.

At night it was brilliant. Every building was lit brightly, filling the sky with color. The city shimmered and sparkled like a jewel in the dark.

On the roads Rio chose to travel, not a soul was on the streets.

Yuma rolled down the window and leaned out slightly, letting the air whip past his face.

Closing his eyes, he inhaled deeply.

Slowly he reopened them watching the city around him shine.

He was so glad he was able to come back to this.

* * *

Arriving at the Barian household, Yuma stood anxiously on the steps leading up to the wide entryway.

Rio pushed him in, not giving him any room to escape

Yuma wasn't exactly sure how everyone would react to seeing him.

Usually it was all fine, but given the circumstances and his appearance...

He couldn't imagine things going as smoothly as they did with just Rio.

Rio left him standing in the dining room as she went to fetch her brother.

That's when Alit found him.

Yuma heard a clatter, and turned to see Alit standing in the kitchen doorway, mouth hanging open. A plate lay broken before him with something splattered on the ground.

"Yuma?"

Alit sounded rough and scratchy. Yuma could see his clothes were slightly disheveled, collar askewed, sleeves hastily rolled up, buttons missed. His hair stuck out at odd angles as if he hadn't bothered to brush it whenever it was he had gotten up.

Yuma's stomach dropped, hoping the rest weren't in as bad of a condition. Yuma smiled awkwardly, waving.

"Hey Alit..."

Alit slowly approached Yuma, as if he were afraid Yuma would just disappear. When he stood in front of the battered young man, his eyes roved over him.

Carefully he reached for Yuma's hand, fingertips brushing along the bruises and cuts.

Yuma knew Alit was familiar with those types of injuries. Alit had once sported his own after a rough match. To Alit, Yuma looked like he had been on the losing side of a fight, and boy had he.

But he came out on top.

Alit laughed forcefully.

"It's so great to have you back in one piece Yuma!"

Alit brought both his hands down on Yuma's shoulders.

"Looks like you're gonna be showing off some battle scars of your own!"

Alit's right hand slid down to press against Yuma's cast lightly.

Alit released a shaky breath.

Then started laughing.

Alit leaned forward hooking his chin over Yuma's shoulder as his arms wrapped around him, pulling Yuma into his chest.

"Alive."

The laughter grew quiet occasionally punctuated by small hiccups or sniffles.

Yuma pulled his good arm free from Alit's hold and pressed it to the back of Alit's head, fingers tangling in the thick curls.

Alit gave him a final squeeze before releasing him. Looking back up to Yuma, they exchanged blinding smiles. Yuma spoke first.

"You should know I can't be taken down so easily Alit."

The darker man grinned, breaking away. His hands clasped tight on Yuma's shoulders.

"Yuma-"

A loud voice bellowed from the entry way.

"YUMA!"

A massive shadow fell over Yuma and Alit, suddenly Alit wasn't standing in front of Yuma anymore. Instead an enormous frame eclipsed Yuma's field of vision.

A large hand engulfed Yuma's head and ruffled his hair, careful of the bandages.

"It's good to have you back!"

Gilag hummed, pleased.

Yuma squirmed under the heavy weight of Gilags palm. He shifted to see the large man grinning broadly down at him.

"You've been missed around here."

Yuma couldn't stop the laugh that bubbled from his chest.

"I bet so huh, you guys get all boring when I'm not around."

Yuma tried to push off the hand that was burrowed into his hair, but it was a losing battle. He got the feeling Gilag was treating him like a pet. The thought irritated him.

Yuma continued to struggle, as Alit reappeared from the side, flailing angrily shouting about having been shoved.

A calm voice pierced the chaos.

"Glad to have you back in Heartland Yuma."

Yuma twisted under Gilag’s hand to see Durbe and Mizeal walking towards him from the entry.

Yuma smiled.

"It's good to be back."

Gilag removed his hand as Durbe neared.

Durbe patted Yuma's shoulder, smiling warmly at the young man.

Mizeal crossed his arms, huffing.

"I wondered what all the noise was about. Looks like we're not gonna have any peace for tonight."

Yuma noticed Mizeal was turned away, but his eyes roved over Yuma, pausing on each bandage, scratch, and bruise.

Mizeal clicked his tongue, sounding irritated.

"Can't believe you would make all of us worry over your stupid ass."

Durbe hummed.

"So, you were worried?"

Mizeal grimaced.

"The entire house was a mess because our resident idiot decided to get himself stuck in a hole."

Durbe chuckled.

"Easy, we understand, we were just as concerned."

Mizeal growled.

They continued bantering as Alit peppered in his own comments and Gilag continued to pat Yuma, much to his annoyance.

A voice cut in.

"Who decided to have a party without me?~"

Vector grinned from the doorway, jaw clenched. He looked like he'd been sleeping, but was still fully dressed. **  
**

He moved towards the group, motions jerky and stiff. Suddenly he realized Yuma was standing in the middle of the gathering before him.

Yuma blinked and Vector was standing before him, barely a foot between them.

Vector eyes were wide as they scanned over Yuma's face, arms, and torso. He lips pressed into a thin frown as he paused his gaze over the more serious wounds, before meeting Yuma's eyes.

Without warning Vector lunged towards Yuma, arms snapping around Yuma and forcing him against his chest, knocking the air out of him.

Yuma hissed as his ribs burned. He clutched at Vector's  jacket, unable to free his arm from the vicegrip around him.

Everyone made to separate them, but Yuma spoke up.

"It's okay. It hurts a little, but it's fine."

Yuma relaxed in Vector hold and after a deep inhale, Vector did the same and his arms released their fierce grip.

Vector hummed softly before backing up.

"You're clumsy as always aren't you?"

Yuma smiled.

"Yeah, sorry, working on that."

Vector chuckled, looking much lighter than he had moments before.

Before anyone could speak, an argument echoed down the hall.

"Rio, I'm tired and I am not going to just bounce along after you, I have a meeting in the morning and paper work to fill out after that, so I'm going straight to bed."

"Ryoga get your grumpy ass over here! I swear if you don't listen I'll reset all the passwords to everything, I know you still use the same ones from high school!"

An angry groan echoed, followed by the sound of shuffling feet.

The noise grew louder and finally the siblings appeared in the entryway.

Rio lead the way with Shark trailing behind.

"Rio why is everyone gathered in the-"

Sharks eyes landed on Yuma at the center of the gathering.

"Yuma."

He moved forward, brushing past Rio, who bore a smug smile.

Shark came to stand in front of Yuma.

Shark looked exhausted.

The man had deep dark circles under his eyes.

He obviously hadn't been sleeping or probably taking care of himself in general. Yuma felt awful.

As much as he knew he could be self destructive, concerning his friends, Shark was just as bad.

Shark gaze locked onto Yuma's and the man released a low sigh, as if a weight had been lifted from him.

Stepping forward, Sharks hands carefully rested on Yuma's shoulder's.

Eyes never breaking contact, Shark smiled fondly at Yuma.

"You never could stay out of trouble."

Yuma grinned sheepishly.

"That's why I always keep good friends around. I'm pretty dumb."

* * *

They talked late into the night.

They sat around the dining room table, exchanging stories.

Once again, Yuma shared very few details about the event. Instead he made plans with the willing members of the household.

Somewhere in the middle of their unexpected get together, Durbe had brought out a couple bottles of wine, which prompted Alit to fetch a case of beer.

They didn't drink heavily, but enough to relax.

Shark, however, refused every beverage passed his way.

Yuma thought the man looked like he could really use it sadly.

After the exchange of current events, updating Yuma on a few more things that have happened around the town, and a few jokes, Rio raised from her seat.

She groaned, picking up a few bottles. She started walking towards the kitchen, stopping beside Yuma.

"Well, I think I'm done for the night. These guys are all back to normal and I got to check up on you. I'd say it was a successful evening."

She leaned down wrapping her empty arm around Yuma head in a quick hug.

"I'm happy you're back Yuma, take care."

Smiling she walked towards the kitchen, humming her good nights and something about Kotori.

Durbe and Mizeal followed not long after. Picking up the wine bottles and glasses the pair proceeded to exit.

Durbe bid his farewell and gave Yuma's shoulder a final pat.

Mizeal passed, giving Yuma a nod, before following after Durbe.

Ponta ran by the doorway, which Gilag took as his own sign to retire for the night, giving Yuma a final pat on the head as he made his exit.

That left Yuma with Alit, Vector, and Shark.

The men sat in uncomfortable silence.

Yuma twirled his bottle of beer. The bottle was warm and almost full, Yuma never really drank from it, but it was nice to have something occupying his hand.

Alit looked distracted, his brow was furrowed and his gaze would occasionally wander onto Yuma before refocusing on the air in front of him, with a soft relaxed sigh.

Vector on the other hand, looked very content. He was slumped in his seat, humming a tune Yuma had never heard before. When he looked at anyone, he would start giggling like a madman. At some point during the evening he had shifted his seat closer to Yuma's left, using the close proximity to scratch at the cast on Yuma's arm. He dragged his nail over the rough surface, following some kind of pattern, giggling occasionally.

Yuma was sure if he had a marker he'd be drawing dicks.

Shark had remained silent, eyes pinned on Yuma since the beginning of the night.

Yuma noticed his expression had changed during the beginning of the conversation. It looked strained and concerned. He didn't like it.

Yuma was broken out of his thoughts as a yawn escaped his mouth.

The hand that had been scratching along is cast stopped.

Vector slid his arm over Yuma's shoulders, pushing himself closer

Giggling, he leaned against Yuma.

"You tired Yuma? It's pretty late, too late to just walk home. Wanna spend the night? I wouldn't mind letting you sleep with me. I have a big enough bed.~"

Vector continued to snuggle closer as Yuma chuckled awkwardly, trying to decline, until Alit jumped in.

"Yuma is _not_ going to bed with you. God knows it's not safe!"

Alit tried to pry Vector off of Yuma.

Vector yowled in protest, securing his arms around Yuma's waist.

"I'll be gentle!"

Alit growled in response, struggling to move Vector without harming Yuma, who was frozen in his seat with a grimace marring his face.

An irritated voice cut through their bumbling arguments.

"Enough. I'm taking him home."

Shark reached between the two flailing men. Grabbing Yuma's arm and pulling him to his feet in a fluid motion, knocking the others to the floor.

"And get your drunk asses in your own rooms."

Vector shimmied into sitting position. Crossing his legs, he pouted.

"You always hafta ruin everything huh? Such a buzz-kill."

Alit huffed as he leapt back to his feet.

"As long as this slimy bastard can't get to Yuma I'm fine with it."

Alit straighten his posture and moved to stand in front of Yuma.

Alit smiled taking Yuma's hand in both of his own.

"Take care Yuma."

Yuma smiled back, but before he could reply Vector threw himself between the men. He wrapped himself around Yuma's torso, pressing his face uncomfortably close to Yuma's neck.

Yuma could feel Vector mumble something against his shirt, but was unable to hear him over Alit shouting at them.

Yuma tugged at the back of Vector's shirt.

"Dude, come on. I can't hear anything you saying."

Vector leaned back, looking very serious suddenly.

"Don't scare me again."

Yuma froze surprised by Vector's change of mood.

Yuma sighed before patting Vector's back and pulling away.

"I'll do my best."

Vector hummed, returning to his giggling fit.

Shark tapped Yuma's shoulder to  get his attention.

"Let's go. It's late and I got work in the morning."

Vector started whining something about the night being young and Shark shot him a glare.

"Alit take this idiot to his room and make sure he stays there."

"Why do I have to?!"

"Just do it. And clean up the mess."

Shark ushered Yuma out of the room, followed by Alit's complaints.

* * *

The car ride home was silent.

Shark didn't have the radio on, nor make idle chat.

It was tense.

Yuma leaned his head against the cool glass.

He could feel Shark glance at him occasionally. No doubt with the same expression, from the very beginning. Yuma squirmed in his seat. It was really awkward. Like Shark was studying him or something. He couldn't wait to get home.

The car rolled to a stop and the engine went off.

Yuma blinked and looked around.

They were already there. Okay, so why did Shark cut the engine?

Yuma unbuckled and moved to open his door, but Shark was already there, pulling it open.

Yuma stared up at Shark, not sure what to expect.

Shark sighed holding a hand out to Yuma.

"We don't have all night you know."

Yuma forced a grin and swung his legs out of the car. He took Sharks hand and let the man help pull him from the car.

Shark let go of Yuma's hand slowly, letting Yuma pass and closing the car door for him.

Yuma made his way up the steps to his porch. Sighing he turned to wave goodbye, but stilled discovering Shark barely a step behind him, looking at him with an eyebrow raised.

"You have your keys right?"

"Y-yeah..."

They stood there awkwardly, Shark looking at the worn entrance to Yuma's house. Seven years and the place hadn't changed. Shark didn't come over too often, but Yuma always noticed that Shark would look at his house a lot when he was around. It was like he studied the home. Looking at what made it such a happy and warm place for so many people.

Yuma grunted, getting Sharks attention.

"So, ah, thanks for the ride Shark. I guess I'll see ya later?"

Shark's eyes rested on Yuma for a moment, before closing with a sigh.

Shark shook his head and looked as exhausted as he had when Yuma first saw him at the house.

"Yuma, you're not fine."

Yuma frowned.

"What? Of course I am, I just-"

"Yuma, you're not a very good liar."

Yuma's frown deepened. Shark continued.

"You've been quiet and just... still. That's not normal for you. I hate it. You're the guy who pushes his way into everyone’s life and gets all nosy. Watching you sit so unnaturally silent and motionless is infuriating."

Shark's eyebrows were knit in annoyance and He was squeezing his fists.

Yuma sighed and tilted his head up. Even with the dazzling lights of the city, a few stars valiantly shined overhead. So strong from so far away.

Yuma was worrying his friends again, he really sucked at this.

Shark spoke again.

"Tell me."

Yuma focused back on Shark. He bought his hand up to scratch at his head, just under the bandage. Sharks eyes tracked his every move.

"Shark I... I just-"

Putting his hand over his face, Yuma gritted his teeth.

"I almost died."

Yuma dropped his hand, letting his own exhaustion show.

"I sat in the bottom of a dark hole for three days, unsure if that would be my grave or not. I didn't know if people were still looking or if they had given up. I almost...I almost accepted the fact that I was going to die. I was terrified. I thought I wasn't going home. I wasn't going to see my family. I wasn't going to see my friends. I wasn't going to see you again... I was scared. I'm still scared. I'm afraid that this might be a dream. That I'm still in that hole. Dying."

Sharks eye's never strayed from Yuma as he spoke, he studied Yuma's face as he spoke.

"It's...It's going to take time. Before I'll be completely okay, but I will be."

'I have to be.'

Shark stepped forward. Resting his hands on yuma's shoulders. His eyes had changed from investigative to gentle. That fond smile was back.

"I understand and I believe you. You'll make it through this. After all, you're Tsukumo Yuma, the idiot who saved the world. I just wanted to hear that from you."

Shark sighed before leaning forward and resting his head against Yuma's shoulder. Yuma stood still, surprised.

"You're home Yuma."

Yuma slowly raised his hand to press against Shark's back.

"Yeah... I'm home."

They stood silently, until the front front door opened  with Akari sticking her head out, looking irritated. Shark jumped back.

"Yuma! Where the hell did you go!? You can't keep leaving your damn D-Gazer at home, I swear you scare me again I'll kick your ass!"

Catching sight of Shark she reeled back her shouts.

"Oh! I didn't know your friend was here. Well ah- don't make him stand out here all night! You need to get to bed!"

Akari closed the door quickly, before Yuma could respond.

"Okay..."

He looked back at Shark with a lopsided grin.

"Man sisters! Heh."

Shark huffed and turned. He made his way down the steps and approached the driver's side door of his car. Yuma watched him go, the grin never leaving his face.

Shark paused before opening the door.

Glancing up at Yuma, the familiar fondness came back. Shark gave a final wave before opening the car and sliding into his seat.

Yuma bounced lightly as he happily waved back.

Sighing he watched Shark smoothly pull away and head down the road.

He turned to face the front porch.

"It has been... a long day."

* * *

Yuma had entered the house waiting to be interrogated by Akari, but it seemed luck was on his side, for she had already returned to her own room.

Now he sat on his bed. Contemplating whether or not he should try to change his clothes or just pass out. Shirt was a no go without help. Pants were easy enough to shimmy out of at least, and he didn't mind sleeping in his boxers for the night, so he did just that.

Yuma thought about climbing up to his attic room, but decided against it.

With his bum arm he'd probably slip off and break the other one.

Groaning he slowly reclined back against the bed. He hadn't expected to see or talk to so many people in one day. He also didn't expect talking to them to be so emotionally and physically draining, but he probably should have.

A lot had happened.

Shifting to get as comfortable as he could with the cast inhibiting him, he finally allowed himself to drift to sleep.

* * *

A soft blue glow coaxed him from his slumber.

Yuma opened his eyes to see his room bathed in blue light.

Astral.

Yuma sat up looking for the source.

Astral was still materializing, so Yuma fought to untangle himself from the blankets trapping his legs so he could swing them out.

Astral formed fast, next to the window, facing away from Yuma.

Yuma hummed softly.

"Hey Astral."

The glow brightened ever so slightly and Yuma had to keep himself from laughing at the happy gesture.

He knew what would happen next.

Astral turned around, smiling.

Until he spotted Yuma.

"Yuma?"

The warm blue glow faded as quickly as Astral's smile withered. His mouth opened slightly expressing his shock as he slowly neared.

Yuma couldn't stop the wince that flashed across his face as he watched Astral's shift from shock to horror. His chest tightened and throat threatened to close.

Astral stopped to float in front of Yuma, who still sat at the edge of his bed.

Astral reached out hands hovering over Yuma. They fluttered at the air around his face, over the bandage wrapped around his head, following the cuts along his cheeks.

Astral's eyes narrowed and his lips pressed into a tight frown.

"How-"

Yuma groaned, irritated by Astral's hesitance to touch him.

He grabbed one of the cool, thin hands near his face and pressed it to his cheek, relishing the soothing contact. He sighed, letting his eyes fall closed, as he nuzzled against the smooth palm.

Yuma felt Astral's other hand card into his hair above the bandage.

Smiling he opened his eyes to finally meet Astral's.

Despite the obvious pained look, the spirit returned the smile.

Astral leaned his head forward, gently pressing it against Yuma's.

Giving Yuma nowhere else to look (not that he wanted to), Astral spoke softly.

"Yuma, tell me what happened."

* * *

Astral had coaxed Yuma to lay down.

They laid facing each other, Astral higher up on the bed levitating slightly. Yuma's head rested level with Astral's torso, his right arm curled front of him, hand barely brushing against the thin, blue chest in front of him. The plastic ring on his finger caught the soft glow from Astral and Yuma smiled, shifting to touch the matching one hanging on his chest next the Emperor's key.

Astral gently wrapped his arms around Yuma's head, softly stroking his hair, face, neck, and shoulders. Yuma melted into the loving caress, sighing as the cool fingers traced his face.

Yuma told Astral everything.

He didn't hesitate at any point, nor cut off an explanation. From beginning to end, he told Astral exactly what happened.

The job.

The discovery.

The accident.

The fear.

The visions.

The moment death had registered as a possibility.

Yuma felt Astral's hands pause, before continuing to gently pet the young man.

Yuma sighed tiredly.

"I was really scared..."

Astral's hands slowly stopped, tangled in the back of Yuma's hair.

"That is not all."

Yuma swallowed hard, throat tightening. He curled closer to Astral, pressing his face to his decorated chest. A sob wracked through his body before he could stop it.

Astral's arms tightened around his shoulders pulling him impossibly closer.

"Yuma..."

"I'm still scared."

Yuma's arm pushed out under Astral to wrap around his waist.

"I didn't want to die, but I really thought that was it. I was alone. All the people I cared about were so far away. I thought I wasn't going to ever see them again. I wasn't going to duel with anyone again. I wasn't going to come home. I wasn't going to be with you anymore."

Yuma's body went lax as Astral pulled away enough to look down at him.

Weakly Yuma looked up to meet his gaze. His voice cracked.

"I gave up."

The silence was deafening.

"I do not believe you."

Yuma sucked in a breath, and his heart hammered.

Astral continued to speak calmly.

"You did not give up, you would not be here if you had."

Yuma buried his face into Astral's chest, his good arm clinging to the spirit's waist.

Astral curled his arms around Yuma. His hands traveled down the man's hair and neck, scooping around his shoulders, pulling Yuma closer.

"I would not be holding you right now."

Yuma's sob was muffled by his chest.

"You are here, right now, with me Yuma."

Astral pressed his face to the top of Yuma's head, burying his nose in the dark, ruffled locks.

His hands began to rub slow soothing circles against the man's back, working the shirt up to press his cool hands to the sore, hot skin below.

Yuma's sobs turned to sighs as his aching body relaxed, and his racing heart finally settled.

Yuma pulled away enough to look up at Astral.

Meeting each other's gaze, they smiled warmly at one another.

Yuma could no longer fight off the exhaustion that weighed him down.

His eyes slowly closed as Astral watched him.

* * *

After Astral was certain he would not wake Yuma, he carefully pulled away, only to shift Yuma's arm to lay in front of him.

Carefully, the spirit took Yuma's hand in his own, entwining their fingers.

Astral stared at the battered and scratched skin.

His eyes paused on the thin plastic ring clinging to Yuma's finger.

Astral smiled, looking at the matching ring hanging against the Emperor's Key.

Softly, he tugged their joined hands against his chest and leaned forward. With his free hand, Astral rested his open palm against Yuma's chest, focusing on the steady beat, thumping beneath and the rush of air that swelled his lungs.

Slowly, his hand crept up to slide against Yuma's neck, feeling the warm pulse.

His hand came to stop against Yuma's cheek.

Astral watched Yuma, catching the slight movements of his eyes.

Dreaming.

Astral brought his face closer to Yuma's.

Gently, he placed a lingering kiss to the young man's forehead.

Keeping their entwined hand sandwiched between them, Astral pressed closer to Yuma's slumbering form, tangling their legs together.

The hand that held Yuma's face slide behind to curl against the back of his neck, pushing his face to Astral's neck.

Astral listened to Yuma's soft breath and felt the warm air hit his shoulder.

After some time he realized he had been counting each of Yuma's breaths.

‘He's right here.’


	8. And So, With the Ebb and Flow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tsuki here.
> 
> I have little to say about this one, really. It got kind of flowery.
> 
> More Astral introspection because I can't stop writing that, apparently. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Also, I would like to note that this ficlet does not relate to the previous chapter in any way chronologically. As of now, at least :3

The realization did not come to him gradually.

No, perhaps that wasn't quite the correct way to phrase it.  It was something that he likely had realized all along, but had never properly understood what it meant.

Until now.

He was sitting on the rooftop with Yuma, gazing up at the stars (as they often did) and musing quietly to himself as Yuma talked on and on, filling what was once a bleak silence with easy conversation, weaving tale after tale without worrying whether Astral responded or not.

He watched Yuma, observed the way he spoke and gesticulated, throwing his arms up and raising his voice until Akari called distantly from within the house, commanding him to quiet down.  He'd sulked and lowered his voice, but continued on with his tale with no less gusto.

Even if oftentimes the many things Yuma spoke of went over his head, Astral enjoyed listening to Yuma talk.  When he had first come to Earth, Yuma was the only person he could truly converse with.  Thus, he bombarded Yuma with question after question, wanting to know so much more about the world he'd been thrust into without any idea why.

Although now the dynamic of their conversations had shifted, much still had not changed.  Astral asked fewer questions than he used to, though there were still a number of things about this planet that he did not fully understand.  Humans were brave, stunning, fascinating, and capable of so much - yet he was certain he did not entirely have a grasp on the depth of them.

Nonetheless, Yuma's words filled the silence that always plagued him when he had to leave Earth.  He loved the Astral World with all of his being, truly, and would give his life time and time again to see it safe and sound.

He supposed there was something much emptier about it, though.  It was quieter, in such a way it made him miss the near-constant flow of words Yuma would fill the silence with.

In general, he missed Yuma.  He wished for things to stay this way forever, and was surprised to find how fiercely he felt about this.

But just as he marveled at the strength of his own will, another thought struck him.

...This couldn't go on forever, now could it?

Yuma.  Yuma was human, something Astral was reminded of all too frequently when he would return from work, battered and bruised, laughing off his minor injuries and claiming he was clumsy and inexperienced.

It usually only served to remind Astral all too well of Yuma's humanity.

Humans were...so...

Fleeting.

Astral had lived for many years, so many that he surely could not count them all if he tried - Earth's method of counting time seemed far too small and insignificant to use to measure the entirety of his lifetime.

Humans, on the other hand, only lived for a mere hundred years.  Some, even less than that.

A cold feeling stuck somewhere deep inside his chest, thick and slimy and constricting.

Like any human, it followed that Yuma, too, would die when his time was up.

And though his soul would likely find rest in the Astral World, it...it would never be the same again, would it?  

These moments, these precious, scarce moments he had with Yuma on this planet had suddenly taken on another meaning for him.

Yuma's soul may live on, but Yuma's life on Earth would cease and Astral's existence would continue on as it was now for the rest of eternity, or perhaps until he met his own very far off end.

He found himself pulled from his thoughts when Yuma nudged him gently with his elbow, eyebrows furrowed, Astral were you even listening?

Astral admitted that no, he was not, and Yuma sighed, exasperated, grumbling about people that didn't listen and that it wasn't important anyway.

Yuma didn't talk much after that, and instead, they gazed up at the stars with a companionable silence between them.

Astral could not quite shake the unsettled feeling that stuck deep within him, however, and it continued to nag at him even long after Yuma fell asleep that night.

* * *

 

He was well aware that he was avoiding Yuma.

While typically that should be difficult to do in theory, considering the nature of his own existence and of their relationship, he was having a much easier time of it than one would expect.

Though Astral was typically the reticent type, he had been speaking to Yuma less and less over the course of the past few days, even going to the extent of avoiding being in the same room with him for extended periods of time.

Astral was also well aware of the fact that none of this had escaped Yuma's notice.

Yuma was shooting him looks when his back was turned, looks that he only got a glimpse of when chancing a glance at Yuma's profile out of the corner of his eye.

Hurt, confusion, frustration, anger - to name a few.

Yuma did not understand why Astral was avoiding him and was beginning to get upset by it.  That was not unexpected.  It was a typical emotional reaction.  It was Astral that was the strange one.

Despite this, Astral did not change his new habits, as much as he wondered himself why he was doing this.  It seemed immature and silly to avoid Yuma in this manner.  He was the sort to typically confront Yuma directly about any issues he had, but this was...

This was something else.  It was not at all a typical problem Astral would confront Yuma about.  It was something he wanted to keep to himself at all costs.

He didn't want to burden Yuma with his ponderings.  His thoughts were the thoughts of a very old being who dwelled too much on the meaning of life and existence.  For Yuma, eighty more years surely would seem like a lot of time to him.  There was also the very likely possibility that he would find Astral's worries silly.

Maybe they were silly.  That did not change Astral's mind in the least.

He was not going to talk to Yuma about this.  And if that meant avoiding him, well...he would do what he must, as much as it pained him.

This was not a permanent solution, and Astral knew there was only so much longer he could keep up this farce.

The way Yuma side-eyed him whenever they were in the same room was quite indicative of that.  

He would have to be prepared for a confrontation in the near future, most likely.

* * *

 

The near future turned out to be the very near future.

Not even twenty minutes later, Yuma stood directly in front of him, hands on his hips and legs firmly planted apart in a wide stance.

He was not about to let this go.

"Astral."

"Mm?"

"You've been avoiding me."

"I do not know what you are talking about."

"Yeah, you do.  I know you do.  You're not even looking me in the eye."

"..."

"Astral."

"..."

_"Astral."_

"...what is it?"

"Why are you avoiding me?"

"I..."

"And don't say you aren't.  Look, if it's something I did - "

"That's not it."

"Then what is it?"

"That's..."

"..."

"..."

"If you don't tell me, I can't fix it.  Come on, Astral.  Please."

Astral found himself meeting Yuma's eyes now, unable to tear his gaze away.  Yuma's eyes were full of everything he was feeling, as always - Yuma was a torrent of raw emotion at all times, rarely ever hiding the things he truly thought or felt.

Hands fell to his shoulders, making Astral jump.

"If you're mad at me or something, I'm really sorry.  Really.  You don't come by all the time anymore, and I don't want us to spend the rest of your visit like this."

Guilt twisted at his insides.  This was not at all going how he wanted it to.  While Astral knew his plan was a shoddy one from the beginning, he had not expected it to end up like this.  He'd mostly hoped to avoid Yuma and bide his time time while he decided what to do about his thoughts, but he had not come up with answer.

Was telling Yuma the only solution after all?

"I am not angry with you, Yuma.  It is merely my own problem."

Hands tightened on his shoulders, though not uncomfortably so.

"If it's something serious enough to make you act like this, then tell me.  Maybe I can help with whatever it is."

"...I doubt that you can."

"Try me."

"I do not wish to share this with you."  

Astral's voice was light as falling leaves, and he forced himself to look away from Yuma's face, though he still was acutely aware of the searing warmth emanating from the palms that rested on his shoulders.

Yuma was silent for a moment before he answered again.

"Something I noticed while you were avoiding me is that you seemed pretty deep in thought.  At first I thought that maybe you were thinking about something pretty serious, and that I should give you space or something."

Astral found himself looking back up at Yuma.

"But you'd just stare at nothing and get this really weird look on your face.  Almost like you were confused.  Like there was something really important you had on your mind that you didn't have an answer to.  But then the longer it went on, the more you avoided me, and I didn't really know what to think about that."

He finally released Astral's shoulders, rubbing the back of his neck with a hand.

"I guess, uh.  What I'm saying is, I know you probably need your space and have your own problems to work out, but I just think you should rely on me a little.  Maybe I can't help, but it's a little...sad to see you shut yourself off like that."

Yuma's expression turned downcast, and it was Astral's turn to grasp Yuma's shoulders.

He shook his head, closing his eyes for a moment before speaking.

"I have not been avoiding you because I think you cannot help me.  I simply did not wish to burden you with my thoughts.  However, that...was likely not the best course of action, as it only made you more upset."

He released Yuma's shoulders and turned away from him, gaze focused on nothing in particular.

"Yuma.  Things will not be this way forever, will they?"

A beat of silence.

"What do you mean?"

"Things cannot remain between us as they are now, correct?"

"Well, yeah, I guess things change over time.  But change isn't always a bad thing, right?  I mean, you're not gonna stop visiting or anything, are you?"

Astral noted the slight edge of panic in Yuma's voice at the suggestion.

"No.  Nothing like that.  I..."  A frustrated sigh.  Why was this so difficult to talk about?

Beating around the bush would likely prove useless.

"You will die someday, Yuma."  Astral's voice was small, nearly quiet enough that he hoped Yuma might not hear him.  "And I will go on as I am now, forever.  Ten years from now, a hundred years from now, I will be the same as I always have been.  But you will continue to age.  Time moves on for you."

_And time passes me by._

He didn't expect the pair of arms that wrapped around his shoulders, pulling him back into Yuma's chest.

"Is this what you've been thinking about this whole time?"

Yuma's voice had a strange edge to it, layered with emotions that Astral was not able to identify.

"I am sorry for avoiding you."  Astral didn't understand what Yuma was asking.

He felt Yuma shake his head.

"No, I didn't mean it like that.  I mean...you were sitting all by yourself thinking about how we're not always gonna be together because I'm going to die someday?"

Astral blinked.

"I...suppose that I was."

A quiet laugh was also the last thing he expected to hear.

Astral would have turned to face Yuma, but his arms refused to allow him.

"I'm not gonna say it's a stupid thing to think about.  I guess it's something you would think about, knowing how you are."  Astral could almost hear the eye roll at the end of that sentence.

He felt a forehead press against his shoulder then, and heard Yuma sigh quietly.

"But we're together now, alright?  And we'll be together for a while.  So...don't try and write me off so soon, 'kay?"

Perhaps all of Astral's worries had not dissipated, but his entire being felt much lighter at Yuma's words.

It was strange, how Yuma's words always held this power over him.  He was neither eloquent nor witty, but his words never failed to encourage Astral when he needed it most.

He could only marvel at the truly unique existence that was Tsukumo Yuma.

"You have always been such a simple being."

"Hey!"

"I did not mean that as an insult."

"I'm still not sure I should thank you for it..."

Astral found himself laughing quietly.

"Perhaps not."

He felt the smile pressed into his shoulder before he heard it in Yuma's voice.

"Yeah, yeah, so I'm simple, right?  Is that just a nicer way of calling me an idiot?"

"Mm.  Who can say?"

He heard Yuma grumble something against his shoulder, though he couldn't make out any decipherable words.

Instead, he rested his hands over Yuma's arms, humming contentedly.

"Astral?"

"Yes?"

"So long as you don't go anywhere, I'm not gonna go anywhere.  Promise."

Yuma's hold on Astral tightened ever so slightly.

Even if that may not have been completely true, Astral could feel the conviction behind Yuma's words.  Yuma sincerely believed it, and would follow through on his word to the best of his ability.

Because that was just how Yuma was.

Astral managed to turn around now, though still ensnared by Yuma's arms, reaching up to grasp his face in both hands.  Yuma pressed a hand over one of Astral's, grinning brightly at him.

It wasn't such a terrible idea to treasure what they had now, he supposed.

"Then again, perhaps you are just a mere idiot."

"Hey!  Try saying that again!"

Somehow, the rest of the conversation dissolved into an argument, and they wound up dueling for the rest of the day, Yuma determined to defeat Astral and make him 'eat his words.'

Well, that was a typical end to a day for them.

And truthfully, Astral hoped to have many more endings to many more days just like this.

For as long as Yuma lived on Earth, they could be together.  And Astral knew he would trade this time they had for nothing else in the universe.

  
  



	9. Broke His Ass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have a bit of a longer ficlet coming up, so we decided to write this short little thing until we do get that done.
> 
> This is basically...total shenanigans. 
> 
> Though, really, I think that should be the alternate name of this fic. 'Shenanigans, The Fanfiction.'
> 
> Written by both of us.

Ryouga sat peacefully in the living room. Stacks of papers were spread over the coffee table in front of him. The scent of coffee from the steaming mug nearby, filled the air.

Sighing contently, Ryouga mused about the day.

It was warm and sunny. No immediate obligations. There was no screaming. Nobody trying to kill someone. The house wasn’t on fire. And above all else, Vector was quiet.

It was looking like an all around pleasant day.

Ryouga leaned back against the couch, reminiscing about all of the things that had happened in the house since they had all moved in.

It hadn’t been an easy transition for any of them, not by any means.  There were plenty of hardships all around, and it took a while for any of them to really settle down.

The exception to this, of course, was Vector.  He had never really ‘settled down’.

Ryouga didn’t think he knew the meaning of the phrase.

It seemed like he was always trying to get under someone’s skin.  It was hard to tell whether he was just bored, liked causing misery for others, or both.

Probably both.

The house itself bore _multiple_ scars from all of Vector’s attempts to entertain himself.

There was the time he’d flooded the hallway to make a water slide.  Ryouga had no idea how he’d flooded the _entire hallway_ so quickly, but it was a literal river when he’d discovered it.  

There was the other time Vector had wanted to see how high he could make the flames on the stove go, so he let the gas run before lighting it with a match.  The ceiling and walls were still a little singed.

Once, Vector had even thrown an entire pot of pasta up in the air and gotten it stuck to the ceiling.  When asked why, he said something along the lines of hearing that ‘if you throw it against a wall and it sticks, that means it’s done!’.  They had to get Gilag to knock it down with a broom.  Ryouga was pretty sure there was still some up there.

There wasn’t any room in the house that didn’t show signs of Vector’s presence.  

Just as he that thought, Ryouga heard Vector’s singsongy voice calling from the foyer.

“I have something to show everyone!”

The atmosphere immediately grew tense.

Vector’s voice dropped with a growl.

“And if you’re all not here in thirty seconds you’re gonna regret it.”

Groans of annoyance spread throughout the house.

Opening doors and shuffling feet could be heard moving down the hall, and Ryouga reluctantly stood, leaving his tranquility behind.

As they gathered at the base of the stairs, everyone searched for the source of their misery.

Vector stood at the top of the staircase, arms thrown open wide, a cocky grin splitting his face.

“JA JAAAAN!~”

Suddenly he ran at the banister.

For a moment, Ryouga thought (and hoped) he was going to throw himself over the banister.

However, what happened was much more satisfying.

Vector used his increased momentum to slide down the banister.

But…

Halfway down, he wobbled awkwardly and fell backwards.

Watching Vector fall with absolutely zero grace, straight onto his ass, was possibly one of the most amazing moments of Ryouga’s life.

Everyone stood in silence as they watched Vector slowly stumble onto his feet, clutching his ass.

And it was as if a dam had broken.

There was laughter and there were tears, but mostly laughter.

Ryouga couldn’t stop himself from smiling. In a monotone voice he could be heard over the household, mocking Vector.

“Oh no… Vector’s gotten hurt. Someone please, help. Call an ambulance quickly. Spare his poor, poor ass. I hope it’s not broken.”

Rio had collapsed to all fours, hiccuping from laughing so hard. Clutching Ryouga’s pant leg she begged him to stop.

“Ryouga you’re killing me. Oh god stop!”

Alit had doubled over, slapping his leg with one hand as the other held desperately onto his knee, trying to keep balanced.

Gilag’s head was thrown back with his hands on his hips. His booming laughter nearly drowned out the others.

Durbe stood silently with a hand covering his mouth, shoulders shaking.

Mizael hadn’t moved, but his lips twitched into a smile as he struggled not to laugh aloud.

Vector could be heard mumbling to himself as he hobbled away.

“Fuck you guys. You’re all getting dicks drawn on your faces. Especially you Nasch, you’re getting the biggest, veiniest one right between the eyes.”

The laughter continued even after Vector had managed to hobble away, muttering to himself all the while.

Ryouga realized that yeah, they would always suffer because of Vector.

But then sometimes things like this happened, and life was _good._


	10. Pierced

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Madibuns here... So hi... It has been a ridiculously long time since the last update and at this point we just have no excuses. We still have that long fic in progress, because we're weak and well have no sense of time management. So what I wanna say is... I AM SO DAMN SORRY. We're gonna try to be more on the ball about this again.
> 
> Hi, it's Tsuki! Sooo. We have been wayyy lazier with this than we should have been and wound up taking like...two months to update. Work and school isn't even an excuse anymore at this point gah ;;; I hope after this, more regular updates will resume, in addition to the short chapters we'll be posting to make up for the total silence for so long. PLZ FORGIVE US WE LOVE YOU ALL

Yuma scrambled around his room searching for his D-gazer as Astral floated above watching uninterestedly.

“Why didn’t you wake me up? Now I’m gonna be late!”

“When I arrived you were already asleep and I was not aware that you had made plans for the evening. Besides, I would rather not wake you to begin with.”

Yuma pulled his head out from under his bed, where he’d been searching.

“What do you - ow!”  He rubbed his head where he’d hit it on the underside of the frame. Shooting Astral a bitter look.  “What do you mean by ‘you’d rather not’?”

Astral gave Yuma a blank stare.

“You can be particularly unpleasant when woken up.”

“I am not-!”

An obnoxious trill rang out from beneath a mound of dirty laundry.

Yuma dove for the pile, retrieving his D-gazer.

He immediately answered the called, but wasn’t surprised to hear Kotori on the other end.

“Yuma! Where are you? You were supposed to be here an hour ago!”

Yuma cringed.

“Well I kinda fell asleep and Astral didn’t-”

“Don’t you blame Astral! It’s not his job to wake you up.”

Yuma groaned as Astral smirked above him.

“Fine. I’m leaving right now.”

Kotori sighed, exasperated.

“Hurry up. Everyone’s getting irritated, and that’s putting it lightly.”

“Got it!”

Yuma hung up and shoved the D-gazer into his pocket along with his keys and wallet.

He darted out his door down the hall, passing his sister’s office.

“DON’T YOU DARE PUT ME ON HOLD!”

Yuma stumbled as he came a halt next to the door. Peeking in he saw Akari yelling at a screen that blinked the message ‘please hold while a representative come to the line’. Akari growled.

“That’s the fifth time!”

Yuma quickly stuck his head in the doorway.

“Hey sis! I’m going out! Gonna hang at Shark and Shark-sis’ house with everybody! See ya! Love ya!”

He dashed away before Akari could turn around, ignoring her shouts. Astral followed closely behind.

Heading towards the front door he passed Obomi, patting her head while she insulted him.

Chuckling, he sat down at the ledge near the entryway slipping on his shoes.

A soft tap on his shoulder made him pause.

Yuma turned to face his grandma, who smiled widely.

“Heading out?”

Yuma nodded.

“Over to Shark’s place. Probably watching a movie.”

“Mmhmm, have you eaten?”

“Ahh, we’ll be eating at the house.”

His grandma fixed his with a sharp stare, before smiling.

“Then you better get going. Be careful.”

Yuma hummed and pecked his grandma on the cheek. Bouncing up, he reached for the door knob.

“See ya! Let’s go Astral.”

* * *

Ryouga scowled at the microwave, watching as the bag of popcorn slowly inflated as the kernels began to pop.

He swore that with each pop, his headache intensified.

With a sigh, he called out to Kotori.

“What time did you say he was going to be here again?”

Kotori called back from the other room.

“He’s supposed to be on his way.”

The doorbell rang just as he finished pouring the bag of popcorn into a bowl, muttering to himself that it was ‘about time’ before shifting the bowl of popcorn to one arm and opening the front door.

It was Yuma, of course, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly as he raised a hand in greeting, Astral floating close behind.

“Uh, hey Shark!”

“It’s about ti -”

Ryouga cut himself off and paused, narrowing his eyes at Yuma.

Wait.

Something was different.

But what was it…

Yuma shifted awkwardly, laughing a bit nervously.

“Well, I know I’m late, and I’m sorry about that, but -”

“Yuma!”

A loud, overly enthusiastic voice cut Yuma off mid-sentence, and Alit was but a dark blur for a moment until he was suddenly in front of Ryouga, grabbing Yuma by the shoulders.

“You’re here!  Now we ca -”

Alit, too, stopped mid-sentence and stared at Yuma, hands still on his shoulders as he proceeded to invade Yuma’s personal space.

Yuma leaned back awkwardly, still laughing nervously.

“Uh, Alit..?”

Vector, who was also heading for the front door, peered out the doorway as a smirk appeared on his face.

“Ooh, did you get piercings~?”

There was a distant “what!?” from inside the house, and Rio and Kotori came to the door just as quickly.

Yuma put both hands up, continuing to chuckle awkwardly.

“Yeah, when I was travelling -”

“That’s it!  That’s what’s different!!”

Alit shouted loud enough to make everyone else jump, shaking Yuma by the shoulders a little.

“You didn’t!”

Rio and Kotori came through, pushing aside both Ryouga and Alit so they could get a closer look at Yuma.

Ryouga’s hold on the popcorn bowl had switched so that he was cradling it to his chest, eyeing the situation warily.

Okay, so yeah, Yuma’s ears were pierced.

He shoved a few pieces of popcorn into his mouth.

He was just going to stand here and pretend that he wasn’t sort of secretly admiring, and also try not to say something that he’d regret.

He shoved another few pieces into his mouth.

Yuma had gotten two piercings in his lobe, and one in the cartilage of his right ear.  Each of the matching studs in his lobes were black and an eye-catching shade of red, fixed with a jewel that glinted in the dim lighting.

Ryouga was just going to continue eating popcorn and hope to god no one asked him anything because whatever came out of his mouth right now was bound to be something stupid.

Kotori and Rio were both chattering excitedly over his piercings, each of them standing on tiptoes to get a closer look, while Yuma shifted uncomfortably.

Vector sidled up to Yuma, standing in between the girls and getting a good look at the new additions.

“Mm, I know something fun we can do with those~”

Vector slowly reached around Yuma’s head to lightly scrape against the shell of Yuma’s ear. Yuma jumped in response and Vector cackled.

Ryouga had the sudden urge to dump the popcorn bowl over Vector’s head, however that would leave him with nothing to keep him from saying something stupid. So, he refrained.

Alit started mumbling some nonsense about angels and bad boys, all the while keeping his eyes frmly locked on Yuma, following the shining jewelry.

Kotori and Rio continued to fawn over Yuma. Rio was making plans to get Yuma more varieties of earrings and plugs or whatever. Kotori proceeded to lecture Yuma about proper hygiene, piercing care, and smelling like feet.

Vector kept his arm slung around Yuma’s neck, his fingers playing with the backing of an earring, while maintaining direct eye contact with an increasingly uncomfortable Yuma.

Astral frowned, twirling one of his own dangling earrings.

“I don’t understand what is so special about earrings.”

Ryouga was now taking handfuls of popcorn.

Alit’s voice broke through the noise, wobbling slightly.

“Why did you even get those?”

Yuma turned to face him, slipping out of Vectors hold.

“Well, when I was traveling, there was a village I visited that had a lot of traditions about becoming a man and stuff. Some kids kept pointing out that I didn’t have any piercings. Something like ‘His ears are naked!’, so I figured it would be kinda cool to get a few. Kattobingu?”

Kotori gave Yuma a look.

“You let children persuade you into getting piercings?”

Rio reached out to brush along the single cartilage piercing.

“But why did you get only one cartilage piercing?”

Yuma shrugged.

“Well the first four didn’t really hurt, so I thought ‘Kattobingu!’ Why not get a couple of the higher ones? Well it turns out, those ones hurt. Really bad. Like a lot. When I got back to the city I bought the ones I’m wearing now.”

Kotori blurted out.

“You got them pierced in a village?”

“Yeah?”

“What about infections! Have you even been cleaning them since-!”

Kotori was cut off by a shout from the living room.

Durbe was leaning out of the hall way.

“Guys, if we want to watch the movie I think we should really get started… Gilag fell asleep and Mizael left twenty minutes ago.”

Yuma sighed in relief. He escaped from the center of the group as they began to head towards the living room.

Yuma walked towards Ryouga arms outstretched.

“I’ll take the bowl Shark!”

Wordlessly, Ryouga handed the bowl over.

Yuma frowned, staring down at the bowl.

“Shark… It’s empty.”

Ryouga grimaced.

“I ate it all and it’s your fault.”

Ryouga marched off after the others, leaving Yuma standing with the empty bowl, confusion painted across his face.

“But I wanted popcorn…”

 


	11. The (Attempted) Demonstration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry, for everything.

Yuma hummed.

“I think it’s time we switch some cards around.”

Astral nodded as he watched Yuma shuffle through the desk drawer for his cards.

“It has been awhile since we last devised a new strategy.”

“Yep, I don’t want our moves getting stale.”

Yuma tugged a small box free from the bottom of the drawer, causing the desk to wobble. Suddenly a paper bag that had been sitting atop a pile of papers and knickknacks tumbled to the floor.

The bag smacked against the wood floor, opening, allowing a thin, pink tubelike object to roll free.

Yuma and Astral stood in silence.

Yuma’s face slowly began to turn a deep shade of red as his expression morphed into one of absolute horror.

Astral frowned with concern.

“Yuma? Is something wrong?”

Yuma sputtered and scrambled for the object.

“NO! NOTHING IS WRONG!”

Astral blinked in response to Yuma’s sudden panic.

What exactly was going on?

“Hey Yuma-poo, wanna have a little play date?”

Surprised both Yuma and Astral turned to face the window.

Vector balanced in a hunched position on the window frame, eyeing the situation with a catlike grin.

Vector’s eyes trailed down Yuma to land on the pink object clutched in his hand.

“Ohhhh, planning to have a little fun? Mind if I join?”

Yuma made an unusual noise. Akin to a screech and a sob, mostly a screech.

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?”

Vector tilted his head “innocently”.

“I was just curious how you were doing after our little shopping trip.”

“I meant the window- Wait what!?”

“Ah, the window? Well your sister doesn’t like me very much, so it’s easier to get to you this way.”

Yuma flailed angrily, shouting something, until Astral interrupted him.

“Is that pink object what you purchased?”

Yuma fell silent with a panicked look towards Vector. Vector’s grin widened as he slipped off the window sill and strode towards the duo.

“Why yes it is.~”

Yuma made an indignant noise.

“And that doesn’t matter!”

Astral stared curiously at the pink object.

“What exactly is it?”

Vector answered with glee.

“Well it’s an absolutely delightful toy.”

“Toy?”

Yuma’s face darkened again.

“Vector shut-!”

Astral leaned forward with curiosity.

“What does it do?”

Vector snatched the toy from Yuma’s hand and held it before himself.

“I would be happy to demonstrate! Wanna give me a hand Yuma?”

“What?!”

Vector’s other other arm reached forward to loop around Yuma’s waist, sliding down to tug along the top of his pants.

“We can have a lot of fun today.”

Yuma smacked Vector’s hand away and squirmed out of his grasp.

“Hell no!”

Vector shrugged.

“Oh well. I don’t mind having an audience.~”

Vector began to shimmy out of pants much to Yuma’s horror.

Yuma desperately grabbed at Vector’s pants, attempting to pull them up, while Vector struggled to pull them off.

“Yuma, you’re making this more difficult than it has to be.”

“What ‘it has to be’ is up!”

As Vector and Yuma fought, Vector fumbled the dildo. It fell to the floor with a slight clatter and rolled under the bed.

Astral observed the struggle from above, feeling vaguely uncomfortable with the scene.

“This bothers me and I am not sure why.”

“I can give you a HUNDRED reasons why this is bothering me!”

Yuma huffed angrily.

Vector cackled.

“Who knew it took so little to get you all hot and bothered Yuma.”

Yuma squawked just as the door opened.

“Yuma! Get your laundry out of the-”

Akari stopped mid-sentence as she caught site of the boys position.

Yuma and Vector stood close together, both with their hands grasping Vectors pants in what appeared to be an attempt at tearing them off. Yuma’s face was a deep red that was steadily darkening to what could only be accessed as an unhealthy color. Vector’s face displayed obvious irritation at being interrupted.

Akari swallowed hard before closing her eyes.

“I am going to leave the house for awhile and Grandma and Obomi are coming with me. When  we get back, whatever this is better be over and he-” Akari sent a pointed look towards Vector, “better be gone!”

She slammed the door shut and her retreating foot steps echoed in the silence, surrounding them.

Vector laughed hard while reaching out to grab at Yuma.

“So glad to have your blessings Sis!”

Yuma screamed.

Astral winced.

 


	12. UPDATE/PREVIEW HEY GUYS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, hey Madibuns here. This is super fast quickie update if you're curious. We're sorry we just don't write that often. We're lazy in all honesty.
> 
> BUT YEAH!
> 
> We've noticed the chapters we put a lot of focus into tend to get incredibly lengthy/easily forgotten and as a result.... they end up taking forever to finish.
> 
> SO, we're going to try to do progress updates with Tsuki's blog.
> 
> Feel free to bug us and say whatever you want, it usually spurs us into action.
> 
> Thanks again for reading and we hope to be more efficient.
> 
> Link to Tsuki's blog: http://stardust-rebellion.tumblr.com/post/143522595581/as-an-apology-of-sorts-for-how-slow-the-going-has
> 
> ALSO!!! A quick look at our outline. Check this out for out of context spoilers: http://stardust-rebellion.tumblr.com/post/143522794886/this-is-more-or-less-for-fun-but-heres-a

Really, for all Gauche talked about ‘setting up’, Yuma wasn’t given much of anything to do other than sit around.

Apparently, Kaito was in charge of most of the planning, and Yuma was left with the more..social parts of the best man job.

So, for now, he was just sitting there, a little bored and antsy. Kaito came in and out of the room, but was never around for more than a few minutes at a time. Yuma had no one to talk to other than Astral, who did nothing but ask the same questions over and over, and he was really _bored_.

When Kaito came back again, though, he was holding something in his hands and fixed Yuma with a very stern look (not that that was unusual for Kaito).

“Yuma, before I give these to you, you need to promise me three things.”

Yuma frowned. “Uh, okay…?”

“First, do not lose the rings. Second, do not lose the _fucking_ rings. Third, do not _fucking_ lose the _fucking_ rings. Alright?”

“You don’t need to tell me the same thing three times, I would have gotten it the first time, jeez.”

Kaito seemed doubtful of that, and raised an eyebrow.

At that moment, Shark passed by the open door but paused and stuck his head in, catching sight of what Kaito was holding.

“Did you tell him not to lose the rings?”

Kaito nodded. “I should probably tell him again, though.”

Yuma groaned.

“I am not going to lose the rings, guys.”

Shark and Kaito both turned to Astral then, as though recalling that there was someone here other than them that was sort of reliable.

Kaito nodded to himself.

“Astral, can you make sure he doesn’t lose the rings?”

“Although I do not understand what they are for, I can make certain of that.”

“Good.”

Yuma scowled at the three of them.

“Really, guys? Really?”

Kaito and Shark both smirked.

It turned out that Shark had been looking for Kaito to ask where he could get coffee, and they both left together after Kaito promised to show him where it was.

Thus, Yuma was left alone with Astral again.

“Yuma. I have been mostly quiet until now, but I would like an explanation.”

Yuma sighed.

“Alright, alright. What do you want to know?”

Not that Astral had really been _quiet_ at all, but whatever.

“What exactly is a wedding?”

“Well, uh...it’s...it’s like this big ceremony to celebrate two people who uh, decided to live together for the rest of their lives.”

Astral blinked.

“Does that require such a big ceremony?”

Yuma really hadn’t wanted to get into this.

“It’s important because it’s like, this union between two people and stuff!”

“You are not making any sense.”

“Well -”

Gauche came in the room at that moment, asking Yuma about helping him adjust his tie.

“But you’re kinda...taller than me.”

“Just stand on the stool then! No big deal!”

Yuma sighed and complied, getting up on the stool he’d been sitting on and reaching for Gauche’s tie.

“Yuma, what are you doing.”

Yuma paused and turned his head to look at Kaito, who’d just entered again and was eyeing him with distrust.

“Gauche asked me to fix his tie!”

Kaito continued to fix Yuma with a look.

“C’mon, Kaito, cut the kid some slack.”

Kaito sighed, and then muttered very quietly, “Cut _me_ some slack.”

He left just as soon as he’d entered.

Yuma straightened out Gauche’s tie with a sigh.

Everyone was yelling at him today.


End file.
